Love Thy Enemy
by solitaryloner
Summary: Are people supposed to want their enemy this way? To crave them the way I do? She's pretty, I have to admit that. But she's my enemy. And I can't let myself fall for my enemy, because that's just...wrong. I don't want to have any feelings for her, no feelings other than hatred. No matter how mesmerising, how hypnotising, her eyes are. LukiXMikuXMikuo.
1. Chapter 1

''Ugh. I can't stand you. I really, really can't stand you,'' Miku wrinkled her nose and turned away from the pinkette. Luki smirked.

''I hate you too, Hatsune,'' he sauntered away, calling over his shoulder. ''See you in detention later...the detention that _you _got the _both _of us stuck with,'' his voice turned sour.

Miku Hatsune gritted her teeth and resisted the urge to stick her tongue out at his retreating back. Ugh. Luki Megurine was such an incredible _pain _in the neck - how could Luka stand him?

Luka Megurine, her best friend, and Luki's twin sister. It was strange, that two siblings could be so completely different - Luka was mature and quiet, kind and helpful. Whereas Luki...

Luki was an immature, childish, spoilt _brat. _She couldn't stand that pinkette. _Why can't he be more like Luka?_

As for detention...Miku wasn't looking forward to that. Detention in itself was bad enough. Throw an irate Luki Megurine into the mix, and things could get ugly.

Miku knew she shouldn't have reacted so strongly to Luki's taunts, during break time. But the fact that someone with ridiculously _pink _hair, was teasing her about having _green _hair...well, Miku had snapped.

Without thinking, she had stepped forward and slapped him, and before she knew it the both of them were kicking and scratching at each other in full view of everyone.

Kaito Shion and Gakupo Kamui had pried her and Luki apart. At that moment, their teacher had chosen to walk in and demand to know about the screeching she had heard outside.

Which naturally landed both Miku and Luki in detention. _Detention with Luki Megurine. Ugh. That's hell on Earth._

''Are you okay, Miku?'' Luka walked up to where she was leaning against her locker. Miku shot her a look, sighing.

''I wish your brother would just grow up,'' she muttered venomously. Luka laughed softly, her hand patting the top of Miku's head in a comforting gesture.

''You know what Luki's like, Miku...he teases you only because you react. If you don't do anything, he won't either,'' Luki's twin sister said wisely. Miku bit her lower lip, considering.

''But every time I ignore him he continues to pester me. Can't he find another target or something?'' she closed her forest-green eyes.

''Just ignore him. Especially during detention later. Don't let what he says rile you up - that's exactly the reaction he expects and wants. So long as you don't give him what he wants, he won't do anything to you.''

''But why me...?'' Miku mumbled somewhat incoherently, walking away from her locker. Luka fell into pace next to her, her blue eyes, so like her brother's, filled with curiosity.

''I wonder about that, too. Luki won't tell me anything, though - sometimes, I wonder whether he himself knows.'' Luka shrugged. ''I mean, we've all known each other since we were young...he's been picking on you ever since we were all five years old...''

''He's just annoying,'' Miku glanced at her phone screen. It was time to report to their teacher for detention. She showed Luka the time, and Luka agreed to walk her back to class.

As the two of them neared the classroom, Miku caught sight of Luki Megurine, approaching the door from the opposite direction. Her green eyes clashed with his light blue ones, and those aqua-coloured eyes narrowed at her.

''Luki,'' Luka greeted her twin brother, seemingly oblivious to the tension between Miku and her brother. ''Play nice.''

''Oh, I will, Luka,'' Luki shot Miku a seemingly sweet smile, but Miku shivered as she saw the maliciousness in his eyes. ''Miku and I are going to end up best friends...won't we, Hatsune?''

Those twin blue pools locked with her own forest-coloured gaze, his eyes challenging her to say anything that would contradict his statement. She glared at him, but nodded.

Luka sighed. ''Right. I'm going to believe that.'' She squeezed Miku's shoulders. ''See you in our room later, Miku. Don't let Luki eat you up.''

With that, Luka spun around and walked away, in the direction of the girl's dorms. Luki smiled at Miku until his sister turned the corner and disappeared from sight.

Then the smile was instantly wiped off, becoming a more familiar scowl as he stared at her. ''I can't believe I'm going to be stuck with you for two hours. I'm going to have to take a shower when I go back to the dorms, to decontaminate myself.''

''Same to you,'' Miku rolled her eyes, stepping forward. He stepped forward too, and at the same time their hands reached out for the doorknob. Their skin brushed, and instantly both their hands shot back as they stared at each other, not quite wanting to believe that they had just touched each other.

His skin had been cool and smooth against hers, and she bit nervously upon her lower lip, her eyes watching him. Instead of rubbing his hand against his shirt and complaining, as she expected him to, he just stared back at her.

''Well, open the door then,'' he mumbled. ''Since you so badly wanted to.'' He folded his arms across his chest, staring intently at the door.

Miku twisted the doorknob, the door swinging open into the classroom. Their teacher was seated at the desk, looking impatiently at the clock on the classroom wall.

''Finally, the pair arrives, earlier than expected,'' she said sarcastically. ''Miku Hatsune and Luki Megurine, instead of sitting here and wasting your time, you're to clean this classroom from ceiling to floor. Now. When I'm back, I expect to see the whole place neat and tidy. There are brooms and dusters in the cupboard there. You have one hour, now go work.''

With that, their teacher rose and strode out of the room, the door slamming shut behind her. Miku and Luki stared at each other, neither of them very sure of what to do.

''I guess we should start cleaning then,'' Miku finally said, walking over to the cupboard. Luki shot her a look full of disdain.

''I can't believe I'm cleaning up this stupid classroom with the likes of _Miku Hatsune,_'' he muttered under his breath. His aqua-blue eyes slid over to her. ''This is all your fault.''

''Shut up. You started the whole thing. If you hadn't insulted me about my hair, I wouldn't have punched you in the face.''

He glared at her, his mouth set into a stubborn frown. ''Your hair _is _green. Was I insulting you by simply making a statement?''

''You told me my hair looked like leafy vegetables sprouting out of the ground, tuna head.'' Miku growled back at him.

He stared daggers at her. If looks could kill, Miku had the feeling she would be lying dead upon the floor. ''Take that back.''

''No.'' The two of them glared at each other, neither willing to give in. It was only when the door opened, and one of the school cleaners walked in, that Miku and Luki jumped and stopped eyeing each other.

The cleaner saw that they were in the room and, without any questions, walked back out of the room. Luki coughed.

''Whatever. I don't have the time to argue with you, Hatsune,'' he hissed. ''You sweep the floor. I'll go arrange the desks and chairs.''

Before she could protest, he had walked away, straightening the rows of tables. Miku exhaled through her nose and went to the cupboard, taking out a broom and dustpan.

Stupid Luki. He would be the death of her.


	2. Chapter 2

Luki Megurine ignored her throughout the whole detention, and Miku was grateful for that. The silence between them was awkward, but it was easier than attempting to talk to him...talking to Luki without them insulting each other was a near-impossible feat.

In silence, they cleaned and dusted up the classroom, making sure the desks and chairs were properly aligned, that the windows were wiped, the whiteboard was cleaned and that all the cleaning materials were locked back in the cupboard.

It was only after everything had been settled and returned to its proper place that Luki finally opened his mouth, his voice an impatient, but hatefully sensuous drawl. Miku hated his voice, but she loved hearing it at the same time - his voice was velvet, sweet as honey and smooth as silk. The voice of a charmer.

''Well, since we're done...how about I leave now, and you wait here for the teacher to return? I've things to see to, unlike you.''

He was edging towards the door as he spoke, and Miku darted to the door before he could reach it. Her eyes narrowed at him as she clung on to the doorknob.

''Don't you dare, Megurine,'' she hissed at him warningly. ''Anyway, it's not like _you _have anything on right now...nothing other than making out with your girlfriend, I bet,'' she added, her voice dripping sarcasm.

''Kaiko is not my girlfriend,'' Luki rolled his eyes. ''I really do have things on. Like homework. Ever heard of that, Hatsune? Even if you haven't, I need to finish it off before Maths tomorrow.''

There were rumours that he and Kaiko Shion were a couple, and that the reason why both of them seemed to be absent from class so much was so that they could steal some time alone with each other, away from everyone.

The rumours weren't true though. Miku should know, because she was the one who had started them. She knew Luki was still trying to find out who the perpetrator was - she'd only start to worry when he found out it was her.

''You can stay here and wait,'' she folded her arms, glaring at him. ''I don't care about your homework, Luki. In fact, I'd love for you to get into even more trouble.''

''I really hate you,'' Luki seethed, his light blue eyes narrowing in fury at her. She saw his fingers clench into fists, and she recoiled a little, wary of what he might do, but he made no movement towards her.

Finally, he let out a long-suffering sigh and slouched against the wall, next to her. ''Whatever, Hatsune. Have it your way. I'll pay you back in kind,'' he threatened, his arms folding across his chest in a stance similar to hers. Miku smirked.

Oh, it felt _good, _to have beaten Luki Megurine at his own game. She smiled sweetly at the scowling boy, fluttering her eyelashes innocently at him. ''I'll like to see you try.''

He glanced up at her from beneath startlingly long, thick eyelashes. ''You really want to try me, Miku Hatsune?'' he breathed.

Miku swallowed at the challenge in those aqua-coloured eyes, suddenly unsure of how to respond. Though they had sparred like this before, they never had in private, when it was just the two of them. She didn't know what to say.

''Try me, then,'' she finally retorted, lamely. Luki smirked, pushing himself away from the wall. His bubblegum pink hair fell over one eye, making him look almost...alluring. For once.

''Your choice,'' he purred, and his fingers reached out, running down the length of her neck. She flinched, trying not to shiver as his cool fingers stroked the sensitive skin. His blue eyes met hers, filled with mirth.

''Like that, don't you?'' he tilted his head, smirk widening. Instantly, he jerked his fingers away, running those fingers through his hair. ''Don't try me, Hatsune. I'll give you more than just a mere _touch, _and then I'll take it all away.''

Before Miku could think of a suitable retort, before she could react to the whole surreal experience, the door was opened and their teacher sauntered in, looking faintly surprised to see that they were still in the class.

''Well, the classroom seems fine,'' she glanced around the room suspiciously. ''Very well. Megurine, Hatsune, you may leave now.''

Luki strode out of the room without a second glance. Miku followed after him at a slower pace, still thinking about his odd threat. _I'll give you more than just a mere touch, and then I'll take it all away._

What did he mean? She frowned. Whatever. It didn't matter - so long as Luki Megurine didn't do anything to her, she was fine. She wouldn't underestimate that jerks' ability to humiliate her. Especially in public. The pinkette was known for his must-win attitude - he would do anything to be the best, at everything he did.

And one thing Luki delighted in doing was embarrassing her. Miku scowled, walking back towards her dorm room, the room she shared with Luka on campus. Luki was such a brat!

Taking out her keys, she inserted the correct one into the keyhole, letting the unlocked door swing open. Luka looked up from her bed, where she was curled up doing homework. ''Hey, Miku,'' she called out cheerfully. ''How was detention with Luki?''

''Surprisingly, rather okay. He ignored me the whole time. For once.'' She sighed, closing the door behind her, then walking over to her own bed and flopping down tiredly upon it. ''I just wish he'd ignore me like that, the rest of the time. Life would be so much more peaceful.''

For some reason, she decided against telling Luka about what her twin brother had done to her, how he had threatened her. That..._threat, _she would think more about while alone.

Luka blinked her large, limpid blue eyes at her. ''Really? That's good,'' she chirped. ''Maybe Luki finally decided to grow up.''

''He should have, ages ago,'' was Miku's muttered reply. ''He was born before you.''

Luka threw a pillow at Miku's head. Miku caught the pillow, hugging it towards her. ''That doesn't mean that he has to act more maturely than me,'' Luka pointed out. ''Anyway, Miku, did I tell you that next week, my parents want me to go back home for a while?''

Miku shook her head, eyes widening. ''You didn't...why? Did something happen, back home?''

''Grandma's very ill,'' Luka's voice lowered. ''She might not live for much longer, and...I want to see her,'' her pink-haired friend sounded like she was on the verge of tears. Miku didn't really know how to respond to that news.

''Oh, Luka,'' she managed, getting off her bed and sitting next to her friend. Comfortingly, she patted Luka's shoulder. ''Don't be sad. It's better than her living and suffering...'' her voice trailed off, unsure of what to say. Her grandparents had all died before she was born, and none of her close relatives had passed away yet, so she had no idea how to relate to Luka's situation.

Luka sniffled, smiling bravely. ''It's okay. It's just that...I was pretty close to Grandma,'' she sighed. ''I don't really know how to deal.''

Miku hugged the pinkette, stroking her long hair. ''It'll be okay,'' she murmured soothingly. Luka nodded against her shoulder, then drew back. She coughed.

''I'll be gone for a week or so, I suppose - it depends on Grandma's condition. If it's really as bad as what the doctor says...'' she bit her lip. ''Oh, and Luki will be staying here.''

Miku blinked. ''Why isn't _he _leaving?''

''Well, Luki...he doesn't want to face reality, I guess,'' Luka shrugged. ''I think that he believes if he stays here, Grandma's illness won't worsen and she won't die...''

Miku actually felt sorry for the pink-haired monster. ''But that means he's living in denial. It's not healthy, either.''

''I know. That's what I told him too. But he insists on staying, and nothing my parents or I say can budge him. So he's staying here.''

''Oh...Luka, you can't leave me alone with him! Take me back with you!'' Miku clung onto Luka's arm. Luka laughed a little, her sad blue eyes filling with a tiny grain of mirth.

''You'll survive, Miku,'' she teased. ''Luki won't eat you, even if I'm not around. It's not like my being here helps matters between you two much anyway.''

''But...'' Miku didn't know what to say. ''Okay. Never mind that, then. Come back fast, if you want to make sure I'm not his lunch when you return,'' she added jokingly.

Luka stuck her tongue out at her. ''You exaggerate, Hatsune,'' she sounded eerily like her twin brother, and Miku shivered. ''One week will be over fast. I'm not leaving today, either - I'm leaving next Monday. I'll be around for two more days, so don't miss me yet.''

Miku pouted and left Luka's side, going back to her own bed. As she and Luka discussed homework and other trivial gossip, one question lingered at the back of Miku's mind, even as she tried to ignore its presence.

_When Luka leaves, will Luki carry out his strange threat?_


	3. Chapter 3

_You...you're not supposed to want your enemy this way, right? The way I want her?_

Luki let out an irritated sigh and fell down on his bed, his pink hair falling into his blue eyes. He lay on his bed, just staring blankly at the ceiling, and the whole time his head was filled with images of _her _teal-coloured hair, _her _forest eyes, lush and vivid, _her _sweet smile.

It was incredibly annoying. But at the same time, he didn't want it to stop. He wanted _her _to stay in his thoughts, in his mind, to continue her daily torture of his own sanity...even if she didn't know what she was doing to him.

_I hate the way she makes me feel. She's my enemy. I'm not supposed to feel this way for my rival, right...?_

There was a 'click' sound, the sound of the room door being unlocked. Luki sat up, running his slender fingers through his hair as Mikuo Hatsune sauntered in through the door.

''Hatsune,'' Luki called out, obvious irritation layering his voice. Why did his best friend have to share the same name as his...foe? As _her? _When they weren't even related! It wasn't like Hatsune was a very common last name...

''I'd know that tone anywhere,'' Mikuo arched an eyebrow, his lips tilting up into a smirk. ''Miku pissed you off, didn't she?''

Luki had to force himself not to grit his teeth at Mikuo's easy use of Miku Hatsune's first name. _Since when did he get so close to her? _''She pisses me off on a regular basis.''

''It's not like she ever did anything to you,'' Mikuo yawned and stretched, walking over to his dresser. Ruffling his shaggy green hair, the same shade as Miku Hatsune's, Mikuo yanked open the cupboard doors and began tossing clothes over his shoulder. Luki ducked as a black shirt sailed particularly close over his head, and he scowled.

''Watch it,'' Luki snapped at Mikuo. Mikuo whirled around, his arms folded across his chest. His green eyes glimmered with amusement as he stared at the irate boy.

''You're _very _pissed this time, for some reason.'' He rolled his eyes and returned to his clothes tossing. ''Have you seen my school pants?''

''Aren't you wearing them?'' Luki pointed out. Mikuo sighed, glancing back. There was an _Are-you-really-such-an-idiot _look on his face.

''I meant my other pair, genius,'' he drawled. ''You know, the pair that I'm not wearing.''

''Oh,'' Luki felt a little stupid. ''Speaking of that. I...might have borrowed them. I lost my other pair. And they're kind of...dirty, because I just had detention and I had to clean the class...''

Mikuo just gaped at Luki. ''Megurine, we're friends and all, but that's taking things a little too far,'' his emerald eyes turned murderous.

''I know,'' Luki muttered. ''I'll get them cleaned. Look, I was desperate. I'm out of clean clothes again, okay? The washing machine's spoilt.''

Students in school were supposed to settle their own laundry, but the washing machine in their dorm had mysteriously broken down again. Luki swore he hadn't touched it.

''There's something called hand-washing, you spoilt, pampered brat,'' Mikuo's fingers twitched as he started towards Luki. Luki held up a pillow in self-defence, to ward off the irate Mikuo Hatsune. He swallowed.

Then there was a knock on the door. Luki exhaled in relief as Mikuo stopped in his murderous tracks and turned to the door.

The door opened, and Luki's eyes widened. His sister was standing there, with _her. _Miku Hatsune. His heart began to race, and he scowled at himself, wondering why he reacted this way to her - _she's your enemy, stupid._

_You aren't supposed to like your enemy. No matter how attractive she is, or how long you've known her for._

''Luka. Miku,'' Mikuo's voice registered surprise. ''You looking for Luki?''

''Yes,'' Luki heard his sister's voice drift into the room. ''He's around, isn't he? Tell him to stop hiding from me.''

''I'm not hiding!'' Luki snapped at her, rising from his bed and striding over to the door. His eyes met Miku Hatsune's lush, emerald green ones, and his breath caught as she stared back at him, her expression neutral.

_She's someone I hate. Yes. I hate her._

''Hatsune,'' he smirked. ''I'm surprised that you actually have the _nerve _to show up here, at my room...then again you have _Luka _with you...''

''Luki,'' Mikuo hissed. ''My last name happens to be Hatsune too, so if you don't mind...''

Luki rolled his eyes at Mikuo, even as Miku ignored his hostile greeting. ''Fine. Whatever. What do you want, Luka?''

''Are you sure you don't want to go back home? Grandma would want to see you.''

Luki gritted his teeth. _So we're going to talk about that again, huh? _''I've already said before, Luka, I don't want to leave.''

If he stayed here, maybe everything would go back to normal. Maybe Grandma would get better. She wouldn't be sick. She would be healthy, like the happy, warm Grandma he once knew, before sickness wasted her away...

''You like living in denial, don't you?'' Miku said coolly. ''Luki Megurine. Don't you always pride yourself on your determination? What happened to all that now? How is this being strong?''

_She's just trying to bait me...I know her methods well enough to know that._

''Do I need to answer to you, Miku Hatsune?'' Luki challenged. She merely blinked at him and shrugged.

''I was just asking you that,'' she murmured. ''You can choose not to answer if you wish.''

''Okay, fine,'' Luka sighed, interjecting before Luki could retort. ''Fine. Stay here and rot. Come on, Miku. Let's go.'' The pair turned and trotted away. Luki hissed in frustration and closed the door after them.

''What was all that about? I thought you hated Miku Hatsune?'' Was the first thing out of Mikuo's mouth. ''Yet, I've never seen you speak in such a civilised way to someone you hate before. Do you really hate her?''

''I hate her with the very core of my being,'' Luki snapped. ''There's something wrong with your way of thinking, clearly.''

Mikuo just smiled. ''Then...I guess I'll go after her,'' his green eyes turned contemplative. ''She's pretty cute. And since you don't like her, I guess you won't mind if I like her instead, won't you?'' Since you're not the type who's possessive of his friends, those eyes seemed to say.

Luka shrugged. ''I don't care. Do whatever you like. I'm not your father.''

Inside, though, something in him was screaming no. Not because he didn't want his best friend to like his hated enemy.

No, it was because Luki Megurine, for some strange reason, wanted Miku Hatsune all to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

''See you in a week, then,'' Miku muttered, dejected. Luka glanced at her, then smiled and ruffled her green hair.

''You make it sound like I'm going away forever,'' she teased. ''I'll be back really soon. And if you really miss me that much, you can always go talk to _Luki,_'' she smirked.

Miku pretended to gag. ''You two may look alike, but your personalities are completely different,'' she complained. ''And anyway, who said I was going to miss you?'' she stuck her tongue out at Luka.

Luka rolled her eyes and waved, stepping out of the school gates to her parents, who were waiting outside with a car. Miku waved back, her heart sinking.

Not just because of her best friend, who was going to leave her alone in this school with her evil fiend of a twin brother for an entire _week, _but also because of said fiend. How was she expected to survive without Luka? Luki would eat her up for lunch!

She turned back and walked into the school compound, sighing. Ah well. It was time to get started, then. It was history, for first period.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Miku scowled and picked the paper ball off from the floor. Her eyes swept the room, and they clashed with a pair of aqua-blue ones, his lips tilted up into a knowing smirk.

She gritted her teeth. Taking careful aim, she drew her arm back, then tossed the paper ball right back at Luki. It hit him on his right eye, and he yelped in surprise. She smirked.

Their history teacher whirled around to face the front. ''Megurine!'' he snapped. ''What happened just now? Pay attention!''

''But sir, Miku threw a paper ball at me,'' Luki complained, catching Miku's eye and winking at her. Miku gasped in outrage, but restrained herself from snapping at the pink-haired boy.

''Is that true, Hatsune?'' the teacher turned to stare at her. The whole class was alternating between looking at the teacher, at Luki, then at her, like they were a highly fascinating television drama. It was irritating.

''Yes,'' she admitted reluctantly. ''But he threw it at me first,'' she added, a little childishly.

''Fine,'' their teacher snorted. ''As I was saying earlier, before you two interrupted me with your paper ball business, there's a major history project coming up this week. It'll take up fifty percent of your history grade this term. Since Megurine and Hatsune seem so fond of each other, then you two can pair up and finish off the project together.''

Before either Miku or Luki could protest, their teacher barrelled on about other matters concerning the project. Miku let out an audible groan and glanced over at Luki, who glared back at her.

What had she gotten herself into now?

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

During break time, Luki went to her table, his light blue eyes, the same colour as the sky, looking faintly murderous. ''If I fail history this term, it will be entirely your fault.''

Miku glared up at him. ''If you hadn't been such a jerk and decided to toss that paper ball at me, none of this would have happened,'' she mumbled. He hissed at her.

''What, now you're blaming _me?_'' his voice was scathing. ''That's totally unfair. I never asked you to be as immature as I was, did I?''

She didn't know how to come up with a witty retort for that, and finally settled for, ''Well, at least I could aim better than you.'' His paper ball had bounced off her table, onto the floor.

His eyes narrowed at her. ''I wasn't aiming for you, stupid. I was aiming for your pencil - which it actually hit,'' he added tauntingly.

''And why were you aiming for my pencil instead of me?'' she challenged back. ''Did you soften for once, or something?'' She snapped her mouth shut as she wondered. Indeed, why hadn't he aimed at _her_ as he usually did?

Instead of snapping back at her, he hesitated, and Miku's eyes widened as she waited for him to say something sarcastic and insulting in return. Something. Anything.

He just stared back at her, uncertainty in his eyes. Finally, he averted his gaze - he really did have the loveliest eyes, eyes the colour of the sky - and said, in a whisper that was almost too soft for her to hear, ''I don't know.''

Before she could question him, Luki Megurine turned away and walked off. Miku continued watching him, even as he returned to his own seat, him careful not to meet her gaze. She nibbled on her lower lip in confusion - why was Luki suddenly behaving so...differently?

Did the shock of hearing about his grandmother's illness turn him bipolar? The Luki Megurine she knew _delighted _in torturing and taunting her. He never missed an opportunity to make her suffer.

Ever since they had been little kids, playing together, Luki Megurine had loved to make her suffer. She didn't know what she had ever done to offend him, and he never told anyone either, but over the years she had gotten used to it. It was almost a routine now.

Seeing Luki unsure, seeing him deviate from his normal patterns...it confused her, too.

Luki wasn't sure what he was doing. He had been telling the truth when he told Miku Hatsune that he hadn't been aiming for her - he had been aiming for her pencil instead.

He hadn't wanted to hit her. He wanted to distract her. To annoy her, yes. But he didn't actually want to hurt her. _Even though said missile is a mere paper ball._

And now he was stuck with her for the important history project. He scowled - Miku Hatsune's history was not exactly all that fantastic. He exhaled.

Usually, he would pair up with Mikuo, since he was his room mate and best friend. Luki had tried going to the teacher after the lesson and asking him to change his mind, but he had been flatly refused. And so Luki was stuck with his worst nightmare.

Though he admitted, somewhat reluctantly, to himself that he was happy that Miku was paired up with him and not some other boy...like Mikuo Hatsune. _Because Miku Hatsune is mine. She's _my_ enemy, and so she's mine._

He blinked. There was something wrong with his thoughts today. Definitely. Scowling, he ran his fingers through his pink hair - if only _she _would stop appearing in his thoughts!

Someone slid into the seat in front of his, and he glanced up. Mikuo was facing him, his expression one of total disappointment.

''I wanted to ask Miku to be my partner for the history project, until I remembered that she's stuck with you,'' Mikuo sounded disgruntled. ''And you don't even like her.''

''Life. It's just unfair like that. Do you think I like it? _No, I don't. _It's annoying.'' Luki flicked his pink hair out of his eyes, trying to ignore the sudden possessiveness he felt flaring to life inside him. _Possessive of Miku Hatsune._

He had gotten used to ignoring that flare of possessiveness - it showed up all the time, especially when Luki caught her talking to other boys. It was stronger now, though, and it was mixed with what Luki felt might be jealousy.

''But...she'll be coming over to our room to work on it, right? Or something?'' Mikuo brightened, his green eyes sparkling with excitement.

''I guess...?'' Luki cocked his head, realising he hadn't discussed arrangements with her yet. _Do I go to her room, or does she go to mine?_

_Better yet, can't we just do this in the library or something, where it's public?_

''Tell me when you're going out to meet her for the project. Or whenever.'' Mikuo continued in his enthusiastic way. ''I mean...I'd like to actually start talking to her.''

''Sure. Whatever. I'll tell her. You sound like a stalker, though,'' Luki rolled his eyes. ''If I were her, I'd totally freak out.''

''And you sound jealous,'' Mikuo grinned. ''What, don't like it that I have my eye on her?''

''Me? Jealous? Of you spending time with Miku Hatsune? I'd rather claw my eyes out,'' Luki scoffed. ''Good luck with that demoness.''

Though, Mikuo was right. Luki _was _jealous. He could feel the bitter envy in his chest, building up and poisoning him from inside.

He just didn't know who he was being jealous of, and why. He couldn't possibly be jealous of Mikuo, not when Miku was his enemy.

Right?


	5. Chapter 5

_Today was a terrible day, _Miku fumed. First, she was attacked by Luki Megurine and his paper ball. Then she was stuck with him for the history project. _And now this?_

Luki glared back at her, his aqua eyes filled with murderous intent. ''How did we get landed in detention _again, _Hatsune?'' he hissed.

''You started it,'' she said coolly, trying not to let her temper get the better of her. ''Yesterday, you insulted my hair. Now, you insult my _clothes? _What else do you want me to wear? This happens to be the _school uniform, _you brilliant genius,'' she ended sarcastically.

And yes, because of that stupid comment about how fat the clothes made her look, she had walked forward and punched him in the face. Again. She sighed. _I need to take anger-management courses._

_But it's not my normal behaviour. There's just something about Luki Megurine which pisses me off to a level I normally don't...ugh._

''Here's a suggestion. Walk around naked, and you won't have any of these issues with your clothes and how fat they make you look,'' Luki suggested with a straight face.

She just gaped at him. ''You're a pervert!'' she screeched. The teacher in charge of today's detention glanced up from the magazine he was reading, shushed them, then went back to stare at...whatever he was looking at.

Judging from the cover of the magazine, Miku honestly didn't want to know what he was looking at. She was too young for this.

''Whatever. It was just, you know, a suggestion,'' Luki dismissed her with a roll of his eyes. ''Don't take it so seriously.''

To tell the truth, Luki actually had no complaints about the way Miku looked in her school clothes. Her sweater, tie and short skirt clung to her every slim curve, accentuating her perfect figure - not that he really wanted to check her out. He'd rather claw out his eyes.

But he couldn't help but notice how slender and petite her body was. It was a figure that most girls would kill to have.

The figure of a girl that most boys would _die _to possess. He didn't want to admit that he found anything about his arch-nemesis _attractive, _though, so during lunch break he had told her that she looked like a cross between a large horse and a small elephant in her clothes.

She had punched him. On the other side of his face, this time. And of _course, _they had been caught. Again.

Definitely the sign of a girl insecure about her looks. Luki let a smirk cross his lips, then gasped in pain as his fingers shot up to his still throbbing cheek. _That punch had hurt._

Miku noticed, and her full lips tilted up into a triumphant smile. ''Oh, it hurts?'' she crooned, like how a mother would coo at her child. ''Poor baby. I hope you hurt for the rest of your miserable existence, Luki Megurine.''

''I hope you rot in Hell,'' Luki muttered under his breath, turning away to stare at the clock. How much longer did he have to spend, locked in this classroom, being bored to death, with this...incredibly annoying temptress?

_Did I just call her a temptress? I didn't mean to. But I don't know any word horrible enough to describe the monster she is._

Yes, that body tempted him so badly it made him feel sick. He couldn't help reacting to her - had never been able to help himself. And that just made him hate her more and more, that she had so much control over him.

And her face. She was beautiful, he grudgingly admitted. Her features were perfect, with her lush, summer forest eyes, framed with thick long eyelashes which curled delicately against her pale cheeks, making her look like a priceless porcelain doll.

And her hair. Though he had insulted it just recently, what he spoke was nothing like what he really thought, just like how he had insulted her figure. In reality, he thought her hair was perfect - it was long, cascading in little waves down her back, framing that lovely face.

It was so thick, it seemed almost like a veil, a long green waterfall of silk. Each individual strand, though, was fine, barely visible, each strand adding up to form that teal silk mass.

Her skin, too, was exquisitely flawless. Smooth and pale, with no visible blemish, it made him wonder if it would be as soft as a baby's. It was just so _pale, _so white - the kind of pure, innocent white which made him want to...dirty her up a little. Just a little.

Dirty her in a way he shouldn't want to, given who she was to him. She was someone he absolutely couldn't stand, for the same reasons he couldn't take his eyes off her.

Ever since they were both children together, he had been both attracted and repelled by her. Attracted to her pretty face, repelled by his own attraction to her. He hated the way seeing her made his heart race.

That's why he hated her. And he still did. _I detest people who have a hold over me - and she's one of the people who do._

''Earth to Luki Megurine,'' her sarcastic tone broke into his swirling thoughts. But even though there was enough bitter sarcasm in that voice to cut butter, it was still a high, sweet soprano.

Though he was reluctant to admit it, that was one of the reasons he was constantly seeking a fight with her - just so he could hear that voice, directed at him. The main reason they fought so often, though, was still because he hated her with every fibre of his being.

''What do you want?'' he turned back to face her, his eyes straying away from the clock. Her green eyes narrowed at him.

''What are you, deaf or something?'' she sighed dramatically. ''I said, since we're already here, we might as well discuss our stupid history project. Better than having to actually _meet _up with you and cut into my schedule,'' her voice trailed off as she muttered under her breath.

''Not like you have any plans, not without my sister,'' Luki drawled, knowing that he spoke true. ''Miku Hatsune. Well-known loner.''

''Excuse me?'' Miku folded her arms and glared at him. ''I was going to go out with Rin and Lenka over the weekend. And I promised to help Kaiko, _your girlfriend, _with her Maths homework throughout this week.''

''Kaiko is _not _my girlfriend,'' he seethed through gritted teeth. When he found out whoever had started that rumour, that person was going to _pay. _Dearly. Preferably with their lives.

''Whatever, Megurine,'' Miku imitated him, dragging out his last name. ''Look, can we just discuss this and get it over and done with, as soon as possible, so we have minimal interaction? You hate me, I hate you. And I'm sure we'd like to talk to each other as little as possible,'' she yawned, looking bored.

Much as he hated to agree with her, what she said made sense. ''Fine. What do you want to do this stupid project about?'' he muttered sullenly. Miku bit on her lower lip, wondering.

Damn it, but Luki had always found that lip-nibbling strangely adorable. ''Stop biting your lip. You look like a rabbit.''

She glared at him, then bit viciously on her lip. Immediately, she gasped, and as her fingers shot up to her lips, Luki saw her skin speckled with a few drops of crimson.

''You're such an idiot,'' he told her matter-of-factly. ''I told you not to bite, didn't I?''

''I hate you,'' she mumbled under her breath. She rubbed at her lip, then decided to ignore the bleeding. Luki kept staring at the droplets of blood beading on her mouth, and annoyed at his distraction she clapped her hands together, right in front of his face.

''Can we just come up with an idea already?'' she hissed at him. He blinked, his eyes darting to hers, then back to her mouth.

''Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Let's do the project on Japan's occupation of Korea during World War Two,'' he mumbled. Miku frowned.

''Our history teacher's from Japan...'' she reminded him. ''He might not like that. How about we do it on Britain's colonisation of countries, during the Victorian Age?''

''Yeah, whatever,'' he repeated, sounding disinterested. ''Do whatever you like. So long as we spend as little time together as possible,'' he added, almost like an afterthought.

Miku cast her eyes heavenwards. ''Fine. You go research on why the British were so intent upon colonising the various countries, and I'll go look up which countries fell under their sphere of control. Oh, don't forget about the deal the British made with the Dutch regarding the Malay Peninsula,'' she reminded him.

He rolled his eyes. ''You're such a nag,'' he muttered. ''I'll get it done by next week.''

She decided not to argue - it would be pointless, anyway. ''Don't forget,'' she warned. He just nodded, not bothering to reply, then turned to face the front, ignoring her.

Fine. If he wanted to play the ignoring game, she could do that, too.

So Luki and Miku ignored each other for the rest of their detention, which lasted for only another ten minutes anyway.


	6. Chapter 6

Miku was sitting, alone, at the cafeteria, waiting for Lenka and Rin to come back from buying their lunch. She sighed - she really hated being the one to reserve a seat. It made her feel so...alone! And she couldn't stand that.

Usually, Luka would wait with her, but Luka was still at home, away from the school, and Miku had to admit that without Luka, she felt more lost than usual. Not that she would ever admit that to Luka. It was embarrassing.

Kaiko Shion, Kaito Shion's little sister, walked past Miku then. She stopped there. ''Miku! Thanks for agreeing to help me with my Maths homework, later,'' she said shyly. ''You didn't have to, I mean...''

''It's okay, I'm free anyway,'' Miku smiled at Kaiko. One reason why Miku had agreed to help Kaiko was because she felt a little guilty for spreading that rumour about her being together with Luki. No one deserved to be associated with that pink-haired fiend.

''Okay!'' she piped up, looking so innocently happy that Miku couldn't help beaming back. ''So what time do I drop by your room, later?''

''Um...'' Miku glanced at the clock. ''After lessons end, I guess? How about at around three pm? Just send me a text when you're heading there. I'll go, if I'm not already in my room.''

''Okay,'' Kaiko nodded vigorously and walked away, along with Teto and Meiko. Miku stared after them, then heaved a sigh and resumed staring at the cafeteria table.

When another figure loomed over Miku, its shadow casting her into darkness, she thought that it was Kaiko, back to say something else. Instead, when she turned around, she blinked at the pink-haired boy who was scowling down at her. How unexpected.

''What do you want, Luki?'' she sighed. His hand reached up, flicking his bubblegum-coloured hair out of his clear, aqua blue eyes.

''And you say that you're not a loner,'' he glanced at the empty seat next to her. ''This is just sad, Hatsune. Lonely without my sister around?''

''This isn't any of your business, is it?'' she folded her arms across her chest. ''Anyway, if you don't have any other reason for hanging around here, then get out of my personal space,'' she glared at him.

''This isn't your personal space,'' he pointed out condescendingly. ''This is school property, and anyone can stand here...if they want to.''

''Just get out of my face.''

''Gladly,'' his full lips formed a scowl. ''In fact, I'd like nothing better than to do that. I have some problems with my laptop. It broke down. And Mikuo won't lend me his, because he thinks I'm a jinx who manages to destroy every electrical appliance he touches.''

''And your point is...?'' she asked suspiciously. He blinked at her, as though he didn't understand why she was asking him that. _Well, I'm sorry, Luki Megurine - not everyone is as incredibly intelligent as you claim to be._

''Instead of having to go to the multimedia centre and do it there, then send my half of the history project to you, why don't I just use your laptop and finish it?'' he asked, tone honeyed.

''No,'' was the first word which came out of Miku's mouth. ''I'm not letting you anywhere near my laptop - God knows what you're going to do with it,'' she muttered.

The look of hurt in his eyes was so convincing, she almost believed that it was real. Almost. _Why is he such a damn good actor? _''I won't do anything not related to the project,'' his voice was smooth as silk. ''Don't you trust me?''

She shot him a look which showed him exactly how much she trusted him. ''Trust and Luki Megurine don't go together,'' she informed him. He rolled his eyes at her statement.

''Look. You can watch me use your laptop. I don't give a damn. I just want to get this stupid project over and done with, and as quickly as possible. And it'll be faster if I can use your laptop so I don't have to transfer the files.''

They stared at each other for a while, and then Luki added, ''If you don't let me use your laptop, then I'm not going to do my share.''

Oh, he was such a jerk. Her eyes narrowed at him. ''I really hate you, you know. Are you actually _threatening _me, now?''

He shrugged. ''If you want to consider it as a threat, then I'm threatening you. Not that it's really endangering you or anything.''

She hissed, relenting. ''Fine. But not this week, because I'm helping your girlfriend with her Maths homework, remember?''

''Kaiko is _not _my girlfriend -'' Luki started, but then another voice cut in, preventing Luki from continuing his sentence.

''Hi, Miku!'' Mikuo smiled at her, standing next to Luki. Miku blinked and hesitantly smiled back. Mikuo Hatsune had never spoken to her before, not really, so...this was new.

''What are you doing here, Hatsune?'' Luki mumbled. Both Mikuo and Miku stared at him, and he corrected himself. ''Mikuo.''

Mikuo Hatsune shrugged. ''Just saying hi to you. And Miku,'' his green eyes met hers. ''Even though our room-mates are siblings, we've never really had a conversation before, have we?'' a faint smile crossed his lips. ''A lot of people think we're related too.''

''Really?'' That was news to her. Well, it wasn't that surprising, considering the fact that she and Mikuo shared the same last name. ''That's actually pretty cool.''

''Yeah, but...I don't really want to be thought of as your elder brother or anything,'' he grinned. ''I mean, that's just weird.''

''I guess,'' Miku shrugged, feeling a little awkward as Luki shot both of them death glares. _Mikuo's actually pretty good-looking. I wonder why he's talking to me..._

''I'd like to know you better,'' Mikuo's voice suddenly turned from confident to painfully shy. ''Um...as...a friend?'' his pale cheeks were turning slightly pink.

Miku blinked, startled. ''Sure. Why not?''

Mikuo smiled again, his cheeks still pink. ''Okay! Then your number, can I have -''

''I'll pass it to you later,'' Luki interrupted, grabbing onto Mikuo's shoulder and dragging him away. ''Let's go eat. I'm starving.''

Miku stared after the pair, a little dazed from what had just happened. Because she had completely no idea what was going on.

Luki wasn't happy, not at all. Mikuo glared at Luki once they were out of Miku's line of vision. ''I was talking to Miku!''

''And making a complete fool out of yourself,'' Luki muttered. ''I was helping you save your face. Or rather, what's left of it.''

Mikuo sighed and rolled his eyes at Luki. ''You're such a bully...'' he ran his fingers through his thick green hair. ''What's her number?''

Luki tossed his phone at Mikuo, knowing Mikuo would catch it. He only had Miku's number because Luka had forced him to save it, in case she ever wanted to call Miku with his phone.

Luki knew he should be happy that Mikuo was making progress with Miku. After all, Mikuo was outgoing and confident, but he lost all that confidence when talking to girls he liked. Luki was happy for him. Really.

But he didn't like that Mikuo liked Miku. Actually, no, he hated it. Why couldn't Mikuo like someone else? Why did he have to be attracted to _Luki's _enemy?

_I just don't like that my best friend is falling for someone I hate. Because my enemy..._

_Isn't she supposed to be mine?_


	7. Chapter 7

Miku's phone buzzed, indicating an incoming call, and frowning she picked the phone up. The number was an unknown one, and she cocked her head, wondering if she should pick up the call. Shrugging, she accepted it.

''Hey, Miku!'' the voice was familiar, and she blinked, trying to identify who the caller was. The voice continued. ''I got your number from Luki...sorry about that.''

Oh. It was Mikuo. Miku smiled, curling up in her bed. ''Hi Mikuo. There isn't anything to be sorry about...I mean, Luki _was _the jerk who stopped us from exchanging our numbers,'' she hugged her knees towards her body. ''So anyway, why did you call me?''

''Um...'' Mikuo hesitated, and she wondered whether he was running his fingers through his thick teal hair. She had seen him do that, almost unconsciously, every time just before he had to present something to their class. A nervous habit, she supposed. He _sounded_ nervous.

''I was wondering whether you'd like to go out with me?'' he suddenly blurted out, and Miku blinked, startled. ''I mean, just as friends or whatever, if you want,'' he added hastily.

''Oh,'' was all Miku managed. _Did Mikuo Hatsune, one of the coolest guys in this school, just ask me out? _''I don't mind, I guess.''

He exhaled. ''Thanks,'' he mumbled through the line, and her lips curved up into a small smile at how relieved he sounded. ''For not rejecting me or...anything,'' he continued.

''Why would I reject you?'' Miku asked, genuinely bewildered. ''I mean...it's not like I hate you or anything like that,'' she felt warmth creeping across her cheeks. _I can't believe I'm blushing. Me. Blushing because of a guy._

''Well, I saw how you and Luki look at each other sometimes, and I was just wondering whether, you know, you two...''

''Luki and I?'' Miku spluttered. ''No. No way. I hate that guy. Don't ever mention his name while talking to me, ever again.''

Mikuo laughed. It was a warm, rich sound, and it made her feel relaxed and...at ease. ''Really? If it makes you happy, then,'' he paused. ''Actually...would you mind hanging out with me, this Saturday?''

''I don't mind,'' Miku felt her heartbeat quicken. ''What do you have in mind?''

''It's a secret,'' she could almost visualize the teal-haired boy, with his trademark wicked grin. ''But cancel all other appointments, because I'm booking you the entire day.''

''Fine,'' she laughed at his silliness. ''What time do I meet you tomorrow, then?'' It was Friday today, she just realised. Time passed by really fast, while she had to deal with that evil fiend named Luki Megurine. Who still hadn't done any of his share of the history project.

''Ten in the morning?'' Miku could hear the questioning tone in Mikuo's voice, and with a bright smile she agreed. He breathed out once again. ''I'll meet you in the cafeteria, then,'' another slight pause. ''And Miku...thanks for agreeing to go out with me,'' his voice was a soft whisper.

''You don't have to thank me for that,'' she told him. ''I should be the one thanking you, instead.'' Once again, she felt her cheeks warm. He laughed again. She liked his laugh.

''Bye, then. See you tomorrow,'' she could hear the smile in his tone, then the line went dead. Miku placed her phone down on the bed, her lips still curved into a grin.

Mikuo was well-liked in their school, and the fact that _he _had taken notice of her...well, she couldn't help but feel happy about that. To be honest, she had the slightest crush on him, just a small one, and now that he was actually asking her out...

_It's nice that something is actually going right in my life, for once._

Someone knocked on her door then, and Miku glanced up, wondering who it was. Kaiko had already came by earlier for Maths help, so she had no idea who might be looking for her.

Somewhat unwillingly, Miku dragged herself off the bed, reluctantly leaving her comfortable spot on her nice warm pillow. _Whoever it is better have a good reason for looking for me._

Crossly, she opened the door, about to bark at the unfortunate visitor, but as she stared at her victim her greeting died on her tongue. Aqua-blue met her gaze, him staring boredly back at her, bubblegum-pink hair flopping almost alluringly over one of those slanted eyes.

Luki Megurine folded his arms across his chest, completely ignoring her ogling. And she ogled. Because it was the first time she had seen him outside the school uniform, ever since they had first entered the school, and he looked...good.

_He has really changed, from when we were twelve...he almost looks different now. Then again, it's been six years since I last saw him in home clothes. Why has he changed so much? How can someone look so delicious? Since when was puberty so kind to anyone?_

She realised the direction of her thoughts and abruptly stopped. This was not just any guy. It was Luki. The person who hated her guts...and vice-versa. No, she wasn't going to concentrate on how good he looked right now.

_Like a prettily-wrapped present, delivered straight to my doorstep -_

No. Bad Miku. Very bad Miku. She blinked. ''What are you doing here?'' she tried to make her voice sound hostile, but it ended up simply curious. And more than a little interested.

Luki stared up at the ceiling. ''I'm here to use your laptop because mine is malfunctioning. Remember?'' he sighed. Miku was only half listening to what he was saying, though.

She had known Luka and Luki for a long time, ever since they were all five years old. Their families had been neighbours, and they still were, even all these years later. She had befriended Luka, but Luki had hated her on sight. For reasons still unknown.

They had come to this boarding school, which consisted of both middle and high school, from the age of twelve until now. Since she and Luki loathed each other so much, she had never seen him outside of curriculum...and so had never seen him out of his uniform.

And she honestly regretted that now. Because no one should be able to make a black tee and faded denim jeans look so good. He pulled off that casual rocker look so well, it ought to be illegal. Stupid Luki.

She realised he was staring at her as though she had said something completely idiotic, and realised she hadn't said anything since he had told her he wanted to use her laptop. ''Oh. Yeah, come in. But make it fast.''

''Don't worry, I don't intend to stay here for any longer than what is absolutely necessary,'' he mumbled, brushing past her into her room. She sighed and closed the door.

''Just hurry up and get out of here.'' _Before I end up drowning in my own drool or something like that. Because seriously, you look hot. I've never really noticed how hot you are before. I mean, I've noticed, but -_

She needed to clamp down on her hormones. It had been way too long since her last date. At that thought, her lips tilted up - well, she had a date tomorrow, didn't she?

''What are _you _smiling at?'' Luki grumbled, already fiddling with her laptop. Her screen saver popped up, and he stared at it. ''What's with the dancing leek, anyway?''

''Shut up,'' Miku scowled and went to protect her laptop from the pink-haired monster. ''I like leeks. And I'm smiling because I have plans tomorrow, unlike you.''

''I have plans,'' he stared up at her from her comfy cushion-covered chair, eyes narrowed. ''I'm surprised you have anything on.''

''Bet your 'plans' involve making out with Kaiko,'' Miku snickered. ''Anyway, I happen to have a date with your room mate, believe it or not.''

Luki spluttered. ''You? Have a date with Mikuo?'' he coughed into his hand. ''Did I just hear wrong? Am I dreaming? And Kaiko's not my girlfriend,'' he added as an afterthought.

Miku glared at him. ''Stop denying it. And yes. Despite what _you _think, Megurine, there are people who actually like me.''

''Mikuo's blind,'' Luki drawled. ''And I'm not denying anything. Look, can you just let me work on this stupid thing in peace?''

Miku narrowed her eyes at him as he resumed tapping away at her laptop. ''Fine, but I'll be watching you.'' Nope, she totally wasn't going to look at him. Just at what he was working on. Yes, she'd rather claw her eyes out than stare at her enemy, Luki Megurine. Ugh.

He rolled his eyes in disdain. ''Do that. I don't care. And I still can't believe that Mikuo asked you out,'' he muttered quietly.

She chose to ignore that final comment, instead focusing on his crystalline blue eyes. They were downcast, staring at the laptop screen, yet for a moment she thought she saw something almost like jealousy flicker in their depths.

_Jealousy...?_


	8. Chapter 8

''Mikuo!'' Miku saw his teal-coloured hair, the exact same shade as her own, in the otherwise empty cafeteria. Students rarely ate in school during the weekend - they preferred to go out, to the nearby town, to eat and shop. Mikuo turned at the sound of his name, grinning.

''You're late by two minutes and forty-three seconds,'' he smirked as she went up to him, and she rolled her eyes at him.

''You actually counted? You must have been really bored,'' she teased. He lost his ready smile and grabbed her hand, lacing his fingers through hers. She glanced down at their intertwined hands, suddenly unable to breathe. His emerald eyes met her own.

''I was just counting the number of seconds I had to spend without you,'' he breathed, and she blinked at him, startled. Her lips curved into a smile - that was cliché, but strangely sweet.

''You have a very glib tongue, don't you?'' she laughed, and Mikuo's grin returned. He shrugged, slinging an arm around her shoulders, and she drew in a deep breath, surprised at the act.

''Only for you,'' he winked, nuzzling into her hair. She huffed and shook him off, secretly smiling at his antics.

''So what do you have in store for me today, Hatsune?'' she shook her head a little as she realised that Hatsune also happened to be _her_ last name, and he smirked again.

''There's an art convention, in town. Showcasing masterpieces from the olden days, as well as new and modern pieces from up-and-coming artists,'' he took on a pompous tone. ''A delight for any art lover, olden or otherwise.''

Miku gasped. ''I've been wanting to go for that exhibition for _ages!_'' she stared up at him. ''Why did you decide to go for the exhibit? I thought, well...you seem to prefer sports.''

He averted his gaze, his cheeks turning a faint shade of pink. ''I won't lie and say that I love art or anything, but...I heard that you loved art. So I got tickets for the art show.''

She was taken aback by the gesture. It was...unexpected. And so nice of him. She felt her cheeks warm. ''Thanks,'' she mumbled. ''You're really sweet, Mikuo,'' she smiled up at him.

He looked so shy, at that moment. ''It's nothing, really,'' he muttered. ''Anyway, let's go!'' he brightened. ''It's a pretty big exhibition, isn't it? I bet you'd just _love _to look at all the pretty pictures,'' he yawned, then shot her a teasing look. Miku poked his shoulder.

''Art can be interesting, you know,'' she huffed. ''But you're right, it's pretty big. Looking through it will take a couple of hours, at least,'' she grabbed his hand, pulling him out of the cafeteria, ignoring his muffled sound of protest. When she glanced back at him, though, there was a smile on his face.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

''I'm tired. And hungry. I want to go have lunch,'' Mikuo nudged her shoulder playfully. Miku stared up at him, and he shot her a pleading look, looking exactly like a lost little puppy. Miku felt her insides melt.

''Fine,'' she puffed her cheeks out. ''You're so insistent, you know that?'' she cast the stretch of corridor before her a longing look. ''Let me just take a look at this part, okay?''

He pouted, then nodded, allowing her to drag him down the passageway around the bend, to one of the sections of the exhibit she hadn't visited yet. At first glance it was empty, so she and Mikuo walked in, hands intertwined, she laughing at one of Mikuo's silly jokes.

Someone was staring at the artwork inside the small room, and at their noisy entrance he glanced up, an expression of annoyance on his face. Miku's laughter faded as she recognised the familiar boy, with his narrowed aqua eyes and vivid bubblegum-coloured hair.

Once again, he was out of his school uniform, and the black denim jacket and greyish ripped jeans he was wearing clung to his toned body in a way which ought to be illegal. His eyes flickered with surprise for a brief moment, before returning to its usual look of disdain.

''You're really noisy, you know?'' he drawled, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Miku felt her eyes narrow at his words, an automatic response to his hostile tone, and she opened her mouth, ready to retort. Mikuo squeezed her shoulder though, and reluctantly she shut her mouth.

''I didn't know you liked art too, Luki!'' Mikuo smiled, flicking his teal hair out of his eyes. ''And that's strange, because I'm your room mate...and I've never once heard you talk about art...I feel so neglected.''

''I don't need to tell you everything about my life, do I?'' Luki shot Mikuo an incredulous look, then his gaze dropped to Miku and Mikuo's linked hands. His eyes narrowed, and Miku felt Mikuo's fingers tighten around her hand. His warmth was reassuring.

''Anyway, are you two on your date or something?'' Luki arched an eyebrow. ''I shan't interfere...'' he walked out of the room, waving a little. ''See you two in school. Don't do anything too disgusting in there.'' With that, he rounded the bend and disappeared.

Miku and Mikuo exchanged a glance, startled at Luki's strange behaviour. He had sounded like he was choking, on the last sentence, and Miku wondered why. Maybe he just didn't like seeing his enemy with his best friend - though she had never thought of him as the type to be so controlling. And possessive.

''So...about what Luki said. The 'don't do anything too disgusting' part,'' Mikuo grinned mischievously down at her. ''What kind of disgusting does he have in mind, I wonder?''

''I don't know, do you?'' she stuck her tongue out at him, whirling around to admire the works of art on the wall. Da Vinci, she thought - she recognised the _Madonna of the Rocks _painting. Was it the original?

A hand grabbed her shoulder, turning her back around, and then Mikuo tilted her face up, his fingers gently touching her chin. Slowly, cautiously, he leant down, and then he pressed his lips against hers. They were soft, and she stood there, frozen, unsure how to respond.

But then she reacted to the unexpected kiss, her arms wrapping around his waist as he twined his fingers through her hair, his other arm tugging her body closer to him, against his chest. It was the first time she had ever been kissed, and she thought...well, she thought that she rather enjoyed this feeling.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Luki was seething. Really seething. He hadn't expected to see Mikuo and his new _girlfriend _at the art exhibit too. To be frank, he hadn't even had any idea Miku enjoyed art - he knew there was no other way Mikuo would willingly come along to an art exhibition.

At the sight of their linked hands, he had become...what was that word? Jealous? Possessive? He didn't know - and he didn't understand why he felt that way. After all, there was no reason for him to feel jealous.

It was just his best friend, going out with his enemy. His _enemy. _The girl he had never been able to stand, not since they were little children. And the girl he had always secretly found pretty. Beautiful, he reluctantly admitted.

And her infectious laughter. It was melodious, light, like the bubbling of a small stream. He had been drawn to the sound of her sweet laugh, when she had first walked in with Mikuo, and when she had quietened he had craved to hear more of that melody.

But it didn't mean that he liked her. He hated her still, and her beauty just made that hatred worsen. Leaning against the cool walls of the room, he tilted his face up, closing his eyes. So why was he so upset over this?

Sometimes, he didn't understand himself. Though she was his enemy, Mikuo liked her, and that was what was important, right? Even if Luki had no idea what his room mate saw in her. She was infuriating.

All Luki knew was, if he saw Miku and Mikuo acting all couple-like again, he was going to murder someone. Brutally. And his victim would probably be Miku.

_Because I'd rather see her dead than see her with anyone...she's my enemy, so what right does she have to fall for someone else?_


	9. Chapter 9

Miku had really enjoyed herself, today. She smiled up at Mikuo, who grinned back and reached over to ruffle her hair playfully. ''Did you have fun?'' he asked, eyeing her unfinished spaghetti with ravenous intent in his stare.

''You can have it. It's too big,'' she grimaced, pushing the plate of leek spaghetti towards him. Mikuo began to wolf down the remains of her spaghetti like he was a man who hadn't eaten for days, which surprised her because he had already eaten two large bowls of noodles, some stir-fried rice and a huge glass of leek juice. His stomach was clearly bottomless.

''You didn't answer my question,'' he said between swallows. She hoped he wouldn't choke on the food. ''Did you have fun?''

''Yes,'' she admitted a little shyly. Glancing up at him, she held back a laugh at the way he was eating the spaghetti - there was a ecstatic light in his eyes as he swallowed the noodles down. It was great, to find that someone else loved leeks as much as she herself did.

''I'm glad you liked it,'' he said softly, his voice a little muffled. ''I was worried you'd find me boring or something...'' his voice trailed off.

Miku gaped at him. ''I was worried you'd think the exact same thing about me!'' she laughed, propping her chin up on her hands. He stared back at her, eyes widening, then choked back a splutter, his fork dropping back onto his plate.

''You? Boring? Never, Miku,'' he grinned at her, picking up the paper napkin to wipe his mouth. ''You're the most interesting girl I've ever met,'' he admitted, sounding almost shy. She couldn't help feeling pleased by what he said, and she stared down at her lap, self-conscious.

''You're not too bad, yourself,'' she said teasingly. He huffed, rising from his chair, then went over to the counter to pay for their meal. Miku gazed after him, her small smile never leaving her lips. Today had been a good day.

Well, the whole day had been good. They had went to the art exhibit, then eaten lunch. Then they had caught two shows at the cinema, back-to-back, went out to fool around in an arcade, then finally they had dinner. The only part of today which hadn't been perfect was running into Luki at the art exhibit. At the thought of the annoying pink-haired fiend, her lips curved downwards into a frown.

Irritating Luki. Why couldn't she ever seem to rid herself of that particular pest? Why couldn't she seem to avoid him as totally as she would like to? He popped up everywhere in her life - he was her best friend's brother, her...boyfriend's room-mate, and worst of all he was her history project partner!

''Why the sad face?'' Mikuo teased as he returned to their table, fumbling with his wallet. She looked up at him, and he dropped the wallet, letting out a soft curse. Miku giggled, reaching down to pick his wallet up the same time as he did. Their fingers brushed, and Miku glanced up, her eyes meeting his.

Quickly, she snatched up his black leather wallet, passing it to him. She averted her gaze, hiding a blush. ''You're so clumsy, Mikuo.''

''I got distracted, staring at you,'' he pouted, and she spluttered, struggling not to laugh at his cheesy lines. ''Sorry,'' he added, eyes bright with humour. ''I'm lame. I know.''

''It's cute,'' she grinned warmly at him, and his cheeks pinked. He shrugged casually, folding his hands behind his back.

''Shall we leave, then?'' he offered, and she rose from the chair, both of them leaving the small, cosy riverside restaurant. Miku hadn't expected it, but Mikuo was quite the romantic.

Just now, when her fingers had brushed against his...Miku had been reminded of another time she had accidentally touched someone. That time, a week ago, when she had been given detention along with Luki. That moment when both she and Luki had tried to open the door, at the same time. Their hands had brushed.

He hadn't reacted the way she expected, that time. Instead, she now recalled, he had quickly glanced away, pretending that nothing had happened. Now that she remembered, the look in his eyes then...it had been a lot like how Mikuo's expression was like, just now. Shy, startled, and a little confused. A little longing.

She shook her head, cross at herself. No, that wasn't possible - it was _Luki _she was thinking about. There was no way he would react like Mikuo, if she and him were ever to touch - in fact, she was thankful that Luki hadn't cringed away in disgust, that time. Her memory was definitely playing tricks on her.

''Why do you look so upset?'' Mikuo asked softly, stopping and lightly touching her cheek with the tips of his fingers. Miku shrugged, wiping the frown off her face at once.

''Nothing...I was just thinking about some sad stuff,'' she dragged the back of her hand across her eyes. From under her hand, she peeked up, at Mikuo. ''Hey, Mikuo...how do you manage to stand Luki? Everything he says is a barbed insult. Even to you.''

Mikuo shrugged, looking thoughtful as he continued strolling down the riverside, pulling her along. She felt comfortable with him, around. ''Honestly? I have no idea either,'' he smiled wickedly. ''But Luki can be a pretty cool guy, at times...it depends on what mood he's in. When he's not being moody, he's fun.''

''Are we talking about the same person?'' Miku spluttered. ''Since when is Luki ever fun? All he does is mope around and snap at people!''

''That's not true,'' Mikuo defended his best friend, a light grin crossing his handsome face. ''Maybe it's because you're a girl...he treats you different from everyone else, you know,'' his gaze settled on her, and she fidgeted.

''Obviously. He hates me,'' she muttered. Mikuo laughed, slinging his arm across her shoulders. She poked at his hand, and he waved her off.

''Nope. He doesn't. Because if he did, he wouldn't even talk to you,'' Mikuo said seriously, completely contradicting the silly expression on his face. ''I think he finds you irritating at times, but he doesn't hate you. I'm sure.''

'''Me? Irritating? He should go take a look in the mirror,'' Miku folded her arms, gazing out at the fast-flowing river. ''Why are we talking about this guy, anyway?'' she added.

''You started it,'' Mikuo pointed out, a smile on his lips. Miku puffed her cheeks out - fine. She had. Clasping his hand, she leant into him, and his arms wrapped around her. They both stared out at the river.

''I really like you,'' Mikuo mumbled, and she knew, if she were to look at him now, he would be blushing. ''Today was one of the most enjoyable days of my life.''

''Mine too,'' she whispered quietly, nuzzling into the crook of Mikuo's neck. His arms tightened around her, and she smiled, contented. Her eyes closed as she stood there with him, feeling the gentle breeze that was blowing off the river.

However, she still had to wonder about Luki and the way he had behaved, earlier this afternoon. Something had felt different, from the way he usually spoke to her...she just couldn't place her finger on what exactly the difference was.


	10. Chapter 10

''I'm blind,'' Luki declared as he shielded his eyes with his hand. Miku hissed at him, still dressed in a nightdress, her hair a dishevelled mess. She was clutching a leek plushie in her arms - it was a strangely adorable sight, despite the messed up bed-head.

''You'd better have a good reason for waking me up at ten in the morning...on a Sunday,'' she yawned, her eyelids fluttering closed. ''Not everyone is as weird as you are, waking up so early on a weekend...''

Luki snorted. ''My sister called me to talk, and she asked for you...do you think I'd come here just to say hi to _you?_'' he shot her a look filled with disdain. ''Anyway, return me my phone when you're done. If I know my sister, she'll keep you talking for an hour, at least - and I have better things to do with my time than wait for your stupid conversation to end.''

With that, the pink-haired boy sauntered away, pressing his phone into her palm. Miku stared down at the screen, blinking, where an active call was blinking. Gaping after his retreating back, she pressed the phone to her ear. ''Hello?'' she mumbled. Luka's voice rang through the phone into her ear, making her wince.

''I heard you have a boyfriend from Luki?'' Luka squealed. ''How can you not tell me something so important, Miku?''

''Wait. How did Luki tell you that?'' Miku frowned woozily, closing the room door and stumbling back inside, falling onto her bed. She was just so exhausted - yesterday, after she and Mikuo had returned from their date, Mikuo had come to her room to talk. And they had stayed up, talking about the most random things, until four in the morning. She was exhausted.

''Hm? In his exact words?'' Luka snorted. ''He said something like, that Hatsune girl finally got herself a boyfriend. Guess I owe you three bucks. I lost the bet, after all.''

''Wait, what bet?'' Miku asked suspiciously. ''Why do I not know anything about this?''

''Oh...because Luki and I had a bet, some time ago. I said you would be able to get a boyfriend, but he thought otherwise. And we bet three dollars each. I won, since you have a boyfriend now!'' Luka chirped cheerfully.

''He's so honest?'' Miku arched an disbelieving eyebrow. ''I find that hard to believe, Luka.''

''That's why I say he isn't that bad a person, Miku. He's just...I don't know, he's weird. My twin brother has issues.''

''Issues indeed,'' Miku could hear the sarcasm in her own voice. Luka sighed, an audible huff of air which pierced through her ears.

''Anyway, who's your boyfriend? I asked Luki, but he refused to tell me. He was totally sulking over losing that bet, like the spoilt little brat he is,'' Luka's voice trailed off. ''I can't believe he's my elder brother. He doesn't act like it.''

Miku giggled. ''He acts like a kid. A pampered kid.'' A very sexy kid with the most sensuous drawl ever. She shook her head, blinking as the thought floated through her mind - Luki? Sexy? _Ugh, no way. There's something wrong with my brain. Must be the lack of sleep._

''You sound tired, Miku,'' Luka commented. ''Anyway, who is it? Stop evading the question! I'm your best friend!'' Luka sounded so eager, Miku had to resist the urge to laugh.

''It's...'' Miku paused dramatically. ''It's Mikuo Hatsune,'' she admitted, feeling her cheeks warm. Luka squealed into her ear, making her wince - Luka's squealing was dangerously high-pitched, and it made her ears bleed.

''Mikuo?'' Luka asked excitedly. ''That's great, Miku! He's...a pretty good catch,'' she murmured conspiratorially, and Miku grinned. ''So, tell me about your dates! How many have you been on so far? God, I leave school for one week and I miss out on all the good gossip!''

''Well...we've been on one date. I mean, we just started hanging out two or three days ago, so we haven't really, you know...he brought me to the art exhibit I've been wanting to see, yesterday, and then after that...well, we just had a lot of fun together,'' she blushed some more, glad Luka couldn't see her.

''Have you two kissed?'' Luka asked excitedly. After a while, Miku made a tiny noise of assent, and Luka squealed again, this time even more shrilly than the first time. Miku held the phone away from her ear, shuddering.

''He's so sweet! I heard he doesn't like art, yet he visited the art exhibit with you...and then he kissed you!'' Luka gushed. ''You, Miku Hatsune, are probably one of the luckiest people on the face of this planet,'' she added seriously.

''Know what? I really do feel that way. Mikuo makes me feel happy,'' Miku admitted, well, happily. ''We get along really well. And he likes leeks too. Do you know how hard it is to find someone who adores leeks as much as I do?''

Miku knew Luka was shuddering, on the other end of the line. ''You're leek obsessed. I don't understand what's so fantastic about leeks. They don't even taste all that great.''

''That's because you worship tuna,'' Miku pointed out coolly. ''Just like Luki. You really are a weird pair of twins...'' a thought came to mind. ''Why did you call Luki, anyway?''

''Oh,'' Luka hesitated. ''It was about Grandma,'' she said cautiously. ''She...her condition is really unstable right now. The doctor says that she might leave at any time,'' Miku could hear the sob in Luka's voice. ''I'm staying until she...you know...I was asking Luki if he wanted to come back and visit Grandma.''

''What did he say?'' Miku asked curiously, wishing she could comfort her pink-haired best friend. Luka sighed softly.

''No,'' she answered quietly. ''I think he still refuses to accept reality. It's like, the worse Grandma's situation gets, the more snappy he becomes, and the more he hides away. Maybe you didn't notice, Miku, but I'm his sister, and I noticed - he hasn't been acting like himself. Ever since we found out that Grandma has terminal lung cancer, he became all...''

''Moody?'' Miku supplied. Luka made a little noise of surprise. ''I noticed. He's been grouchier than usual lately. Even towards Mikuo, who's his best friend, as you know. And he's kind of bipolar now.''

''...Is that a good thing, or a bad thing?''

''I don't know. Sometimes he acts all weird around me,'' Miku shrugged, recalling the way he threatened her, during their first ever detention together. ''But then he turns all moody and just walks off. It's unsettling.''

''Miku...could you do me a favour and persuade Luki to come back home?'' Luka's voice wavered. ''I mean, I know you hate each other's guts and all, but I think if he's willing to face the truth and see Grandma before she...leaves, he might stop acting all weird. He's in denial.''

''Me?'' Miku hesitated. ''I'll try, Luka. But if he doesn't listen to me, I don't know what I will do then. And this is a big sacrifice. Did I tell you that I'm stuck doing the history project with him?'' she snorted, shaking her head.

Luka cackled. ''Really? That's priceless, Miku. I'd love to see that, I really would. You'd always be at each other's throats, trying to kill the other...it would be hilarious. And I need a lot of laughs right now,'' she sighed again.

''Cheer up, Luka,'' Miku smiled a little, though she knew Luka couldn't see her smile. ''I'll talk to Luki, okay? I'll try to persuade him to go back home. And get off my back for a while.''

''Thanks,'' Luka said softly. ''I have to go now, Miku - see you soon.'' With that, she hung up, and the line went dead. Miku brought the phone down from her ear, holding it in her palm.

Luki's phone. There was a picture of him and Luka together, in his phone, along with a smiling old woman behind them - their grandmother? They were smiling happily at the camera, and in this picture Luki looked like a little boy, innocent and carefree.

How long ago was that? In this picture, he looked like he was about ten. And the happy smile on his face - Miku realised that it had been a long time since she last saw Luki smile genuinely. Usually he smirked tauntingly, mockingly - but never happily. It was like he had forgotten how to smile genuinely.

Feeling bad, but curious at the same time, she went to his phone inbox, looking through the messages. Her eyes widened, and she whistled - there were an awful lot of messages from girls in there. Lily, Neru, Teto, Rin, Gumi - they were all there, messages from them in his inbox. And they all revolved around asking him out, she noticed. She grinned.

Strange, why did he turn down every single offer? Frowning, she looked through all his replies - they were all rejections. He hadn't agreed to go out with a single one of them. Why? It wasn't like those girls weren't pretty or anything like that. They all were.

All the messages were recent, but it was obvious that Luki had cleared most of his messages recently. There were big gaps between the dates the messages were received. Most of the texts that he kept were from Luka or Mikuo, she noticed - he must clear out his inbox quite regularly.

So...this further proved her theory that Luki was weird. As she continued scrolling down his messages, she paused at one. Her name stared back up at her, and curious, she looked at the message that she had sent him.

It had been sent a year ago, telling him to come over to their room because Luka had something to pass to him. She frowned.

_It was a message from a year ago...why does he still keep it? Especially since it's a message from me?_


	11. Chapter 11

Miku decided not to think too much about why he had kept her message - most likely it had been because Luki simply couldn't be bothered to delete her message. Yes, that was likely the reason. Sighing, she locked his phone.

Quickly, she changed, slipping into a simple shirt and skirt ensemble. Yanking her brush through her maddeningly long hair, she winced as it got stuck in all the knots and tangles. It took a while to get rid of all the knots in her long teal hair, and it eventually reverted to its usual thick, silky teal mass.

Grabbing Luki's phone and her keys, she walked out of her room, immediately setting off for the boys' dorms. Inwardly, she flinched at the idea of having to visit her enemy, but she had to return his phone...and anyway, she could fulfil her promise to Luka and try to persuade Luki to return home, to visit his ailing grandmother.

A smile curved her lips - most of all, Luki's room mate happened to be a certain Mikuo Hatsune. Who was officially her boyfriend now. Miku thought that she rather liked having a boyfriend - Mikuo was incredibly sweet, and she enjoyed his company. They had similar tastes.

The distance between the girls' dorms and the boys' dorms wasn't a long one, and it didn't take her a lot of time to cover it. Before long, she was at Luki's room, and taking a deep breath she knocked on the door. Really, she hated talking to Luki unless she absolutely had to.

The door creaked open, and then a dishevelled looking Mikuo Hatsune stuck his head out of the crack between door and frame. His sleepy eyes brightened when he saw her. ''Miku?'' he asked, his voice a thick, sleepy slur.

She smiled - Mikuo looked like he was going to fall asleep, at any moment. ''Hey. I'm looking for Luki...is he in?'' she asked cautiously. Mikuo frowned, thinking, then finally nodded.

''He woke up really early, made a big racket and ended up waking me up too...then he talked on his phone, walked out, came back ten minutes later and went back to sleep.'' Mikuo opened the door wider, and Miku peered into the room. She could make out someone sprawled in a bed, his pink hair all over his face and pillows.

Miku suppressed the urge to laugh. ''Will he get cranky if I wake him up? I need to return him his phone.'' At the questioning look on Mikuo's face, she explained. ''Luka called Luki this morning, and he went out to pass the phone to me, because she wanted to chat with me. I'm returning his phone...and I need to convince him to return home. I promised Luka.''

''Oh...'' Mikuo blinked. ''His grandmother is ill, right? I, uh, might have overheard his and Luka's conversation earlier...'' he smiled sheepishly, looking like a little boy. ''Well, go wake him up, then. He should be fine,'' Mikuo frowned. ''I've never had to wake him up before, so I don't really know how he'll react...'' he warned her cautiously.

After that warning, he walked out of the room, almost falling over his own feet, and Miku caught his wrist to steady him. ''Where are you going?'' she blinked at him, worried. ''Don't leave me alone with Luki! And anyway, you seem too tired to go anywhere...''

''I'm hungry,'' Mikuo pouted. He was still wearing the clothes he had worn yesterday, Miku noticed - how had he managed to sleep in jeans? ''Luki isn't that frightening, Miku. Don't worry,'' he smiled at her gently.

Miku swallowed, glancing at the pink haired boy. She still couldn't see his face, as it was buried in his pillows, but he didn't seem as intimidating as he usually did. Possibly because he was clearly fast asleep.

''Okay...'' she sighed. ''Are you sure you don't want to get some more sleep, though? You look like the walking dead,'' she said, semi-seriously. He frowned woozily at her, then stubbornly shook his head.

''I'm fine,'' he insisted. ''Just hungry.'' Swiftly, he leant down, pecking her cheek. ''Don't worry about me. Go convince Luki to go back home. His worry about his grandmother is turning him bipolar, and it's extremely creepy,'' he shrugged, shot her another sleepy grin, then walked off, down the passageway.

Miku stared after Mikuo, then closed the door. So she and Luka weren't the only ones who had noticed Luki's attitude change, recently. Suddenly nervous, she walked slowly over to the sleeping boy, lightly shaking him on the shoulder. He didn't respond.

She shook him more vigorously, and without warning his hand shot out, grabbing her wrist. He pulled her down next to him onto his bed. Miku stiffened, her eyes widening in shock. Luki didn't appear to have woken up, and she could feel his slow, steady rhythmic breathing against her back. It was oddly reassuring.

She turned her head a little, to watch him. His eyes were closed, long eyelashes brushing against his pale cheeks. He looked so peaceful, while asleep...''Miku,'' she heard him whisper, and she gasped, wondering if her ears were playing tricks on her. Why would Luki dream of her, whisper her name in his sleep?

She decided not to think about that, instead focusing on other matters - such as the fact that he was holding her. Luki Megurine was holding her. She wondered what she should do - she ought to squirm away, she knew. But he seemed so peaceful, while asleep, and she found that she was strangely reluctant to wake him up. He looked so...adorable, sleeping.

She glanced down at the phone clutched in her hand, then sighed, knowing she had to return the phone to him. That was why she had come to his room, anyway - because she wanted to return his phone. Not because she had wanted to be cuddled by her enemy. No. No way.

Semi-reluctantly, she squirmed her way out of his embrace, then rose from his bed to stare at his still sleeping face. He must have been exhausted, to be able to sleep through that...there was a faint frown on his perfect face.

He really was so handsome, now that she looked properly at him, without concentrating on arguing with him. His features were flawless, his face was handsome, and the pink hair which fell over his face and forehead strangely complemented his pale skin.

Maintaining a careful distance lest he reach out for her again, she patted him on his cheek. Maybe a little harder than what was necessary. Instantly, his eyes snapped open, the aqua blue looking faintly disoriented. His gaze focused on her, then his eyes narrowed.

He pushed himself up, off the bed, eyes filled with hostility - and another emotion she couldn't identify. ''I assume I'm about to get my phone back?'' he asked coolly. Miku stared at him.

Wordlessly, she held his phone out. He took it from her, blinking down at its screen, then sighed, suddenly looking tired. ''Thank you,'' he muttered grudgingly. ''Is there anything else?''

Now he sounded resigned. There was definitely something going on with his mood swings. ''Luka asked me to talk to you.''

''About going back home?'' Luki snorted, expression impatient. ''No. I've told her and my parents before, I'm not going back to see Grandma. End of story.'' If it weren't for the words which had been spoken, it would have been amusing to hear him talk - his voice was a sleepy slur which made everything he had just said barely intelligible.

''Why?'' Miku pressed. He hesitated, looking away. When he finally spoke, his voice was low and vulnerable - unlike the Luki she was used to. It was strange, to hear him speak that way to her. He was usually hostile, his words sharp and cutting. Not...unsure. Not like this.

''I'm too frightened to go back home and see her die. I don't want her to die, but her lung cancer is terminal, and...if she dies I don't know what I'll do. I love her,'' his voice broke. ''She's my Grandma...maybe, if I stay here, everything will go back to normal. It'll go back to the way it was before,'' he said, voice small.

Was he confiding in her? She didn't think too much about it, didn't consider the fact that he was her enemy - at that moment, he reminded her of her best friend. He reminded her of Luka, and he and Luka shared the same problem. They were twins, and they both had no idea how to handle the imminent death of their grandmother. They both wanted comfort.

Miku sat next to Luki, awkwardly patting his shoulder. ''Still, it's no good to live in denial...you should go back and visit her. You have to accept the fact that she has to die, one day...and wouldn't it be better if you can see her one last time, before she passes on?'' she hedged.

Luki shrugged, an uncaring light entering his aqua blue eyes. ''I suppose. But I don't want to face it. I don't want to admit to myself that she's going to die soon...maybe I'm weak for that. But is it wrong, to not want her to die?''

She wasn't used to talking to him as though they weren't enemies, and apparently neither was he. He fidgeted, suddenly looking uncomfortable. ''Anyway, no matter what anyone says, I'm not going to change my mind. So...tell Luka to just give up on me.''

He lay down and yanked the blankets over his head, disappearing from her sight. She gaped at the huddled mass on the bed, then shook her head. For once, she didn't feel like providing a scathing comment in return to Luki's words.

Turning, she left the room. It was obvious...that Luki just wanted to be left alone.


	12. Chapter 12

Even after Miku left his room, Luki stayed awake, eyes wide. He couldn't bring himself to get out of bed - why did she have to remind him of his grandma? Again? Why did _everyone _have to keep talking to him about her? He didn't want to go home and see her - hadn't he made that obvious enough? What was up with all of them? Even Miku, now...and she wasn't even a part of his family. Luki growled, annoyed.

Flipping over, he buried his face in his pillows. He wanted to get angry at Miku, he really did...but he couldn't seem to force himself to be that way. He just...couldn't. Especially not after the way he had just dreamt of her. It had startled him to see her next to him, upon waking up from his dream. He had wondered whether he really was awake, at first.

In his dream, Miku had been smiling at him, the way he had seen her smiling at Mikuo. Smiling as though he was important to her...like she treated him as more than a mere friend. In his dream, he and Miku hadn't been anything like they were, in real life. He had...strangely enjoyed the dream. That dream where Miku wasn't his enemy, but his girlfriend.

The two of them had been on a date with each other, in his dream. They had been snuggled up on a couch together, watching a movie on his television, and Miku had smiled up at him while he had his arms looped tightly around her waist. She had told him...that she loved him. He had repeated those same words to her, and every single word of it genuine. He had been happier than he had been in a long while.

Which was weird. He hated her, didn't he? Luki knew he didn't like her, not at all - so why had he dreamt of her being in love with him? And...why hadn't he been repulsed by that thought? It wasn't the first time he had dreamt of Miku, but each time confused him as always. When he had awoken, to see her standing next to his bed...he hadn't known whether he was supposed to be happy about that, or to hate it.

And she hadn't been bitter and stinging with her words, not this time. She had been...he didn't know how to describe it. Nice, almost. Granted, she had been trying to persuade him to return home, but still. He wasn't used to her speaking to him as though they weren't...enemies.

The sparkle in her eyes as she looked at him, when he had that strange dream. It reminded him of how they had been like, back in the past. As children. Miku and his twin sister had always been the best of friends, and they always met up at each other's houses to play childish games with each other. Luki had tagged along, though he had refused to go anywhere near Miku.

Still, even though he hadn't played with them, he had watched. From the ages of five to twelve, he had watched Miku. Whenever Miku came over to his house to catch up with Luka, Luki always hid nearby, watching her. He watched the way she laughed and talked, the way her teal hair cascaded down her back, the way her emerald eyes sparkled with life.

He had been mesmerised by all that, and at the same time he had hated the way she attracted him. As a child, he hadn't understood what was attraction - he didn't understand why a mere girl would have such control over him. He didn't understand why he just had this inexplicable need...desire, almost, to be near this girl.

Even now, he still didn't understand why. She was pretty, but not enough to warrant him thinking about her all the time. And he detested the way she owned his thoughts. He couldn't stand the way seeing her made his heart race. If only...if only he could stop it all. If only there was some way to abandon his feelings, to make him be truly emotionless.

Annoyed, he sat up in his bed, running his hand irritably through his pink hair. Sighing, he held his fringe up, away from his eyes, then leant back against the headboard. Miku Hatsune. A name he both despised and yearned for. How was it possible...for someone like her to have such control over what he felt? And not have a single idea of how much she tortured him?

Luka had asked him before, had asked him for the reason why he hated Miku so. And he hadn't known how to answer, not without sounding like an idiot. How was he supposed to explain the conflict within himself - the way one side of him wanted her, while the other side was repulsed by his own need for her? He couldn't understand himself. And Luka wouldn't have been able to emphasise with him, either.

He was confused, and he didn't like that feeling. It was irritating. Sighing again, he stared up at the plain white ceiling, letting his fringe fall slowly back into his eyes. ''I hate Miku Hatsune,'' he whispered savagely, trying to convince himself. Didn't he hate her? That was what he had been saying, ever since he had been young...he hated her. With all of his being.

The door opened then, and Mikuo stumbled through, yawning. Sleepily, he slammed the door shut, shot Luki a tired grin, then instantly fell back onto his bed. He was out in seconds.

Luki stared at his peacefully sleeping room mate, shook his head, then decided to head out and grab some breakfast. He was feeling hungry. Resolutely, he rose from bed and took the same path Miku had, earlier, out of his room. He winced - why did that girl keep showing up in his thoughts?

As he left his room, he caught sight of silky, long teal hair, cascading down a slim back as she looked down the corridor, her gaze distant. Luki narrowed his eyes. Why was Miku still here? Hadn't she left, earlier?

''What are you doing here?'' he asked, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his pants. Her emerald eyes flicked to him, and she arched her eyebrows at him. Her expression was cool.

''I ran into Mikuo while I was leaving, so I decided to walk him back since he seemed so exhausted. He worried me,'' she shrugged, her explanation short and sweet. Luki gritted his teeth, that...emotion, a feeling he couldn't put a name to, once again flaring to life inside him. Was it jealousy? Possessiveness? He didn't know, and he didn't like what he didn't understand. Everyone feared the unknown, after all, and Luki was no exception to that.

''I'm going to go get something for breakfast,'' he said emptily, struggling to not let any of his mixed feelings show on his face. There was no need for her to find out about the turmoil he was going through - the turmoil which had been caused by her. ''You should just go back to your room. Mikuo's not going to come out any time soon. He went back to sleep.''

''I know,'' she watched him, expression suddenly wary. ''I was waiting for you. I wanted to get some breakfast too, and I knew you would come out for food. Eventually.''

He stared at her suspiciously. Why would she wait for him? She hated him, the same way he...detested her. ''What do you want from me?'' he asked slowly, brushing past her to walk down the passageway.

She fell into step next to him, her gaze downcast, but she didn't say anything. Luki didn't want to waste his breath trying to talk her, so he just tried to ignore her presence, next to him. Nor did he ask again what she wanted from him. But no matter how hard he tried to distance himself from her, her near proximity made him feel...odd. Like he wanted something. Something he couldn't identify.

When they neared the cafeteria, Miku finally spoke up. He had got so used to the tense silence between them, the sudden melodious voice piercing through it made him jerk, startled. ''Please. Go home. Your refusal is hurting Luka. You're hurting your sister, Luki.''

He turned to face Miku, his eyes narrowing. Her expression was as calm as ever, but there was a hint of a plea in her eyes. He tried hard to not let that plea touch him - he shouldn't care. He hated her, after all. ''I don't want to go back! How many times must I tell every single one of you?'' he hissed, frustrated. ''Why can't you all just respect my decision, for once?''

''Do you really want the next time you see your grandma to be her lying in a coffin?'' Miku asked sharply. Luki glared at her, the both of them standing right outside the cafeteria. There wasn't anyone nearby - most of the students were still asleep, or had gone out.

''I won't go for her funeral,'' he said simply, hating the faint quiver in his voice. ''Problem solved. Could you just leave me alone now?''

''So you never want to see her again,'' Miku said flatly. He just sighed and glanced away from her. She was starting to irritate him.

''Why do you care?'' he snapped. ''You're not my mother. What right do you have to keep nagging at me like this? Just leave me alone!''

''I'm not your mother,'' she agreed in a peaceful tone, which surprised him. He had expected her to snap back, and he turned to stare, incredulous, at her. She looked calm. ''But I'm Luka's friend, and I don't want to see her very own twin brother doing something stupid to hurt everyone else in his own family.''

''I'm not doing anything stupid,'' he argued back, feeling a little hollow inside. ''You don't understand how it feels, to watch someone you love wasting away and dying. You don't know what it's like to stand there, helpless and unable to do anything! What do you know?''

''I know that your grandma would want to see you one last time, before she passes on,'' she answered, as unruffled as ever. It was a stark contrast to his agitation, and he was beginning to hate the way she wouldn't react. He wanted to get into an argument - he wanted her to snap back. He wanted to vent his anger upon her...he needed an outlet for his confused feelings.

Miku was finding it difficult to rein in her frustration at the stubborn pinkette, but she knew that there would be no point in getting angry at him. He wouldn't listen to words spoken in heat - only reason would get to him now, though that didn't seem to be working either. She didn't know how else to convince him, though. He was a hard-headed fool.

Fury and stubbornness sparked in his aqua blue eyes, and his lips were tensed as he glared back at her, his expression icy cold. ''Let me make my own choices,'' he hissed at her.

She had half a mind to give up, there and then. But she wouldn't, because she had promised Luka that she would try and convince him. Shaking her head, she sighed. ''Luki -''

She suddenly found herself being pushed back, against the cool wall of the cafeteria. The breath was knocked out of her body as she stared, shocked, up at Luki. He had pinned her against the wall, trapping her, the frustration still stark on his perfect face.

She wondered why she had noticed that. The perfection of his features. This wasn't exactly a very good time to be feeling overwhelmed by Luki's admittedly...extremely good looks.

''Stop trying to change my mind,'' he whispered, voice intense. ''Please. Just stop trying. It's pointless. Don't waste your breath anymore, Miku. I'm not going back. That's the end of it.''

She was startled by the way he spoke to her. There really had been a pleading tone to his voice, and he had spoken her name...he hadn't sounded hostile, as he usually did. He sounded as though he was...lost. Like a lonely child, lost and unsure of what he should do.

''But don't you think that you should go back home and -'' her eyes widened as her words were cut off, by the sensation of Luki's warm lips pressing gently against her own.


	13. Chapter 13

She let him kiss her. She didn't know what else to do - the suddenness shocked her. The fact that _Luki _was the one kissing her shocked her. Didn't he loathe her? So why was he kissing her right now? In a dazed corner of her mind, she noted one thing - _he's a really good kisser..._

He pulled away slowly, the gentle kiss ending, and she stared up at him, frozen in place. His hand reached up to caress her cheek, and still she didn't resist, her large green eyes regarding him almost dazedly. He searched her eyes - they were so green, so soothing...he felt as though he could get lost in them forever.

Almost against his will, he leant back down, pressing his lips against hers once more. She tasted sweet. Like vanilla. Their eyes closed as his tongue ran out, pressing gently against her lips. Even then, she didn't push him away, but he wondered why he was even doing this. Why was he kissing her when he didn't even like her? Yet...he didn't want to stop.

His fingers slid down her long teal hair. It was silky smooth against his fingertips, and he twined his fingers through her hair, pulling her closer to him. Her lips parted, and he took advantage of that, exploring her sweet mouth with his tongue. His tongue ran out against her bottom teeth, and he felt her tremble.

Suddenly, she jerked her head away, gasping. ''Stop,'' she gritted out, turning her face away from him. ''Let go of me, Luki.'' He saw her fingers twitch - but still, she did nothing to shove him away from her. So he didn't move, instead leaning in to breathe against her neck. She tilted her head, trying to move away.

''Do you really want me to leave?'' he asked softly, and she shot him a suspicious look. Luki wondered why he had just asked her that. He really should want to leave. He didn't like her - he couldn't stand her at all, not in the slightest. So why...was he still here, so close to her?

''Why are you asking me that?'' she shot back, echoing his exact same thoughts. ''Why did you even kiss me to begin with? I mean, you're the one who hates me. Go away, Luki.''

He was surprised that she hadn't slapped him for daring to kiss her. ''You seemed to enjoy that kiss,'' he pointed out, smirking as he did so. She hissed at him, then placed her palms on his chest, clearly about to shove him away. But then she looked up, startled, her eyes meeting his.

Beneath her two hands, she could feel his heart racing, like it was going to break through his ribcage at any moment. He met her gaze, his aqua blue eyes unreadable, then slowly he covered one of her hands with his own. His other hand was still on the wall, next to her head - pinning her between the cool wall and his warm body. But instead of feeling trapped, she felt...strangely protected.

He was just so warm. Why was his heart beating so fast? She searched his face, but there was no hint of emotion there - he just stared back at her blankly. His sky blue eyes were unreadable, but they were intense as he regarded her, making her...shiver. Yes. She shivered at his touch, and she didn't know or understand why. She didn't like him.

She hated Luki. And he hated her. So why was he touching her this way? And why was she allowing him to touch her, especially this way? She ought to push him off...she blinked up at him as he removed his hand from the wall, his fingertips sliding down the side of her face to cup her cheek. It was a tender gesture, and it took her aback - why the sudden change?

''What are you doing?'' she asked softly, and she watched as his blue eyes filled up with uncertainty. She rarely ever saw him so unsure of himself. He bit his lip, watching her watch him, before he slowly shook his head.

''I don't know,'' the whisper was so quiet, it was barely audible. Then her eyes widened as he leant down for yet another kiss, his full lips meeting hers cautiously. It was a chaste, almost sweet kiss, innocent and unsure, and this time she kissed back. Just a little...but she responded. For a while, she forgot everything, including the fact that she had a boyfriend. All she could feel was his lips, his mint taste.

His mouth was soft against hers. He lingered, nipping playfully at her mouth, and still she responded, nipping back as she felt his fingers wrap around her wrists. She forgot that they were enemies, and that it was wrong for them to be kissing each other - she was Miku, he was Luki, and all they wanted was the other. Her eyes closed, eyelids fluttering.

He pulled away, sliding his lips down her cheek so that he could nibble lightly at her neck, and she tugged her wrists free of his grip, looping her arms around his neck. She didn't know why, but as his teeth grazed her skin, she resisted the urge to moan. It felt so good...so right. Like it was supposed to happen. She was supposed to be marked by Luki this way, because she was his - her eyes snapped open, shocked, as the uncharacteristic thought registered.

Quickly, she pushed him away from her, running away into the cafeteria, leaving him behind. Placing a hand against her chest, she could feel her heart beating rapidly, through the fabric of her shirt. As quickly as Luki's had been, earlier. And it made her wonder why. She was acting so strange now...so unlike herself.

She had kissed him back. Hastily, she wiped at her mouth with the back of her hand - she had a boyfriend. She loved Mikuo, and she was not going to kiss someone else behind his back. Even if that someone else had kissed her first. And especially not when said someone happened to be an infuriating jerk.

Luki Megurine. Annoying. A jerk. Hated her like there was no tomorrow. Never missed a chance to make fun of her. With ridiculously pink hair. _Kind sometimes. Vulnerable. Kissed her like there was no tomorrow. Never did anything to really hurt her. With lovely blue eyes. _Miku hissed at herself and her traitorous thoughts.

No. She did not like Luki Megurine. And that was the end of the discussion. How could she like someone who had bullied and teased her ever since they were both young? She wasn't a masochistic idiot. And even if she were, Luki would be the last person she would ever fall for. It was just that...he was a good kisser.

How had he got so good? Slowly, she lifted a hand to her lips. They were still tingling, and she could feel the imprint of his lips upon hers. She realised that her lips had been tilted up into a smile, and blinking she shook her head, instantly wiping the smile off her face.

Stupid, irritating bratty jerk. She had let her guard down around him once, and she resolved that it was never going to happen again. She would not allow Luki to do that ever again. Nor did she crave to feel his lips upon hers. He was a good kisser...but Mikuo was as good, and she smirked a little. Mikuo was so much better than Luki was. Mikuo was as handsome as Luki. He was kind, sweet and funny. And he loved her.

All Luki could do was threaten her and be mean. She still could remember that strange threat he had made, that time they had detention together - _I'll give you more than just a mere touch, and then I'll take it all away. _Until now, she still didn't know what it meant...

_Luki can...he can just go and rot in a hole somewhere, _she thought, gritting her teeth. Striding through the cafeteria, she went to grab a tray to get some breakfast. She never wanted to see him again...then she sighed as, unwillingly, she realised something.

She had to see him. Because she still hadn't convinced the hard-headed idiot to go home and visit his grandmother. Miku had promised Luka that she would, and she never broke her promises. She would succeed. One way or another. Miku wouldn't take no for an answer.

Luki was standing, stunned, outside the cafeteria, wondering what the hell had just happened. He had kissed his enemy. Not once. Not twice. But three times. And he hadn't been repulsed at all, not even once. Which just confused him all the more. He was supposed to dislike it, right? Since he hated her so much?

She tasted like vanilla. And he liked her taste. He craved more...he had first kissed her to shut her up about going home. But then he hadn't pulled away, nor had she shoved him away from her. Curious, he had wanted more, and she had allowed it. He had touched her in a gentle way, a way he had never imagined he would try. Not for someone like her.

_You aren't supposed to desire someone you hate. How could that be called hate, then? Reluctant attraction, more like. If you're attracted to someone, but hate that very same attraction...what is that called? Loving your enemy? But what kind of masochistic fool would ever do that? It's a stupid idea._

And anyway, she had a boyfriend. Miku Hatsune had a boyfriend. So he wasn't supposed to be doing anything to her, especially not when her boyfriend was his best friend and his room-mate. Luki was many things, but he wasn't despicable. At least, he didn't think that he was. Was he? He honestly had no idea.

He hated her. And no, he did not want to kiss her again. No matter how soft and tender her sweet lips were...no matter how much he had enjoyed the feeling of her smooth skin against his. It had felt good, he reluctantly admitted that - but then again, it had been so long since he had last gone on a date that he suspected the touch of any girl would satisfy him.

Even if that girl was Miku Hatsune, the girl he detested. He found her beautiful, and he hated her for the beauty, for the way it could draw his eyes and make him stare at her, completely mesmerised. Like he was an idiot who was completely unable to think on his own.

He couldn't stand that feeling. Like he was slave to her every word, her every action. Like she had removed all of his free will from him. She could probably crook one finger and he would come over to her eagerly, losing all self-respect as he did so. Bitterly, he laughed. He was nothing more than a pet to her, even if she herself had no idea about her effect on him.

He was not going to touch her, not again. If he did, then he didn't know how he was going to react. He would probably lose control of himself, the way he had just now. Frustrated, he kicked at the wall of the cafeteria, closing his eyes as he scowled. He was an idiot, for ever touching her that way. He wasn't supposed to...no matter how much she tempted him.

She tempted him. Her and her soft, lush lips, her large vivid green eyes, her silky teal hair. She tempted him so badly that it made him feel sick, and he didn't know how to prevent himself from reacting so strongly in her presence. At her touch, her taste. One light brush, and he completely forgot himself...he completely forgot that she was his enemy. He forgot his own name - he just knew that he desired her.

But he wouldn't desire her, not anymore. Not ever again. He wouldn't allow himself to yearn for her. Succumbing to the temptation that she presented was a weakness. And if there was one thing that Luki hated, other than Miku Hatsune, it was appearing to be weak.

_She's nothing but an enemy to me._


	14. Chapter 14

Luki stared up at the ceiling, feeling unsure of everything which was going on. He didn't understand what he had just done - why had he kissed her? And why had he not hated it? Hated her? He didn't like her, not in the slightest...

So why did she affect him so much? Every time he saw her together with Mikuo...his teeth gritted, and he glanced away from the ceiling, his eyes narrowing down at Mikuo's bed. He hated it. He hated Miku, but then he hated seeing her with Mikuo even more. He detested the way they seemed so happy together...he couldn't stand watching her laugh together with his best friend. Enjoying herself happily.

_I...I could do better than that. _The thought floated, unbidden, through his mind. _I can make her happy too. But why doesn't she notice me? All she notices is Mikuo...she's never seen me watching her. Ever since we were both little children, I've been watching her, waiting for something. Anything to indicate that she knew. And she's never even noticed the way I watched her...the way I was waiting for her to finally notice me staring at her._

He shook his head, sitting up as he ran his fingers through his bubblegum pink hair. ''What am I thinking?'' he muttered out loud, disgusted as he registered his errant thoughts. ''So what if I had been watching her ever since young? It doesn't mean anything. I just wanted to see what was so special about her. Why she has such a hold over me. It doesn't mean anything else, does it?'' he reasoned out.

_But then, why do I hate seeing her with her boyfriend? _That was the one question he couldn't seem to find an answer to. Maybe he was just jealous...jealous that she could be so happy, so joyful with Mikuo, when he didn't have anything. She was his enemy, so why was she allowed to be so happy with someone else? She wasn't supposed to be happy, not when he was hurting like this. It wasn't fair.

_She doesn't know what it's like to watch someone you love and care for wasting away, shrivelling before your very eyes...turning into a wasted husk of their former selves. She just keeps trying to convince me to return home, but no one tries to understand why I just don't want to. Is there any need for me to account for why I chose to remain behind?_

Miku Hatsune. The girl he despised. The girl he simply couldn't stand the sight of...but at the same time, he couldn't help feeling reluctantly attracted to her. So what was this called? Masochism, perhaps. He laughed bitterly - it was just like him, to be attracted to the one person he hated. She attracted him, so much that he was repelled by his own desire for her. What would this be called, then?

Idly, he thought of her - her green eyes, her teal hair, the sweet smile he had seen her give to everyone other than him before. And at the memory of her, something within him cried out. _Stay, _his thoughts whispered, sounding broken. _Don't leave me again, like how you always do. I don't want to see you run away from me anymore. Not again. Don't you know how much it hurts, to see you walking away?_

Now he wasn't making any sense. Rolling his eyes, he slid out of bed - lazing around wasn't going to help with anything. He couldn't get to sleep, not anymore...not after the way he had kissed Miku. Guilt tightened its grip on him as his gaze slanted towards his still sleeping room-mate. Miku was supposed to be Mikuo's girlfriend...Luki had no right to touch her that way. The way he had earlier.

But for some reason, he couldn't bring himself to regret it. The same way he couldn't seem to make himself feel repulsed. His eyes narrowed - this was irritating. As if having to deal with his grandmother's impending death wasn't bad enough, his conflicted feelings about Miku Hatsune were being thrown into the messed up mix that was his life. Luki walked over to the room door, yanking it open impatiently and stepping out. He had to think for a while.

Briefly, he wondered where Miku was. Was she still in the cafeteria, eating her breakfast? If she was...then maybe he shouldn't go there yet. They both needed some time away from each other, so that they could calm down - but then his stomach growled in protest at the thought. Luki was hungry, he hadn't eaten anything because he had come back here right after that kiss, and his stomach wasn't happy about it.

He paused, undecided. Logic told him that he needed to eat. His own wounded pride didn't want him to go anywhere near where Miku might be. _But then...we're enemies. If I go to the cafeteria now, when she doesn't wish to see me...then I would be annoying her, right? That's a good thing. Then I guess I'll go get some breakfast. I mean, it's not like I really need to give a damn about her feelings..._

Satisfied with his decision, he walked down the passageway, heading in the direction he had travelled in earlier. When Miku had been at his side. He gritted his teeth at the thought - why was he still thinking about her? It was beginning to make him feel like some kind of masochistic idiot. You'd think that someone who hated his enemy as much as he did wouldn't want to think of her...not like that.

Well, then again, people did say that if you loved a person, they would always be in your heart...whereas if you hated someone, they would always be in your mind. He supposed that was the case for him? Not that he particularly cared about why she kept popping up in his thoughts - no, he wanted her to go the hell away and leave him alone. Both physically and mentally, she was annoying him.

Since she liked to follow him around so much, talking to him about things he didn't want to discuss, then...why shouldn't he do the same to her and appear to her when she didn't want to see him? It was a pretty good idea, in his opinion. And maybe, just maybe, another glimpse of her would set his mind straight, and make him stop constantly thinking of her.

He walked into the cafeteria, his eyes searching the large room, and then he smirked. Miku was eating inside, her eyes fixed down upon some pieces of buttered toast. She was nibbling daintily at the edges of each sandwich, her gaze on the plate, and she evidently hadn't noticed him entering the cafeteria yet. The smirk on his lips widened - time to irritate her.

''What's with the nibbling? You look just like a rabbit. Then again, you always do,'' he called out, voice droll. Miku's head snapped up, her clear green eyes instantly narrowing at him as she recognised his voice. Luki sighed a little - he had to admit that that hadn't been one of his better insults. But he hadn't really been able to think of anything better, right then.

''I thought you were off hiding in your room,'' she answered, looking disdainful. ''Since you're too much of an idiot to dare and face your grandmother and everyone else. Why, are you back because you finally decided to change your mind?'' As she stared at him, waiting for his reply, she finished off another piece of toast.

Luki felt his mouth set into a scowl, and then he stormed over to her, his hands slamming down on the table she was eating on, making her eyes widen. ''You are in no position to call me an idiot,'' he hissed at her spitefully. ''Come and call me an idiot only when your own relatives are suffering from terminal lung cancer. Then maybe you'd have the right, then.''

Miku stared up at Luki as he glared at her, his aqua blue eyes seething. That was it. He was bipolar. As if Luki Megurine hadn't been irritating enough when he had been normal, now she could throw 'being bipolar' into the infuriating mix that made up his psyche. Were it not for the fact that she was the poor fool assigned to change his mind about going home, she would have just avoided him.

But now, another corner of her mind was thinking about other things. _He is much too close to me right now, _that corner of her mind decided. _What if...what if he kisses me again? No. I won't let that happen. I didn't enjoy his kiss anyway. Not that much. Only because I was missing Mikuo, and Luki is Mikuo's best friend, _she convinced herself.

''Get out of my face,'' she just rolled her eyes at him, trying not to think about the kiss just now. Whatever that kiss had meant, it was over. Forgotten. And she was not going to think about it, even if Luki had been a good kisser. A kiss between them didn't mean anything, especially since they were enemies. It was just a mistake, an accident. And remembering it was dumb.

His lips tilted up, into a crooked smile. ''Gladly. But I decided that I wanted to stay here and annoy you,'' he sat down on the seat opposite hers, ignoring the glare that she directed at him. ''What are you going to do about that?''


	15. Chapter 15

Miku wanted to cry in frustration. Stupid Luki. Stupid, stupid, stupid Luki. He was such a moron. Why did he keep following her around like some kind of perverted stalker? Did he really have nothing better to do? Why couldn't the bipolar idiot just leave her alone?

''So, where are you going next?'' Luki drawled from behind her, the ring of self-satisfaction resounding in her ears. Miku hissed, feeling aggravated, as she whirled around to stare at the pink haired fiend. Luki just shrugged at her, his blue eyes glinting with an amused light. Miku resisted the urge to wrap her fingers around his neck and throttle him to death. Anything to get the monster out of her life.

She wished Luka would come back and set her brother right. But no, Luka was back at her home, and Miku was stuck in school. Alone. With Luka's moronic twin brother, who absolutely refused to leave her alone. She preferred it when he tried to avoid her as much as possible - at least, he wasn't so much of a pest, then. Now he was no more than an irritant, something which refused to stop bugging her.

''I'm going into the girls' toilet,'' she announced, spotting the toilet and immediately ducking inside it. He couldn't possibly follow her inside. He wasn't a girl. Unless...he was willing to be acknowledged as a pervert, and follow her inside? No, she didn't think so. But he would wait outside for her, so she was going to have to think of a way to throw Luki off. How could she get out of the toilet without him noticing?

Ever since the cafeteria, he had been following her around, like some kind of creepy pervert. And he had been so unbelievably annoying. She seriously had no idea why he was following her around like that - was it his life mission to irritate her, or something like that? She paced back and forth before the toilet mirror, muttering to herself - she had never before seen another person as irritating as Luki.

Really, what on earth did Mikuo see in the pink haired idiot? He was no more than a nuisance, an annoying pest who refused to leave her alone. It wouldn't have been quite so bad, if Luki had only trailed after her and otherwise left her alone - but no, he didn't do that. Instead, he seemed to try his best to irritate her as much as humanly possible. Insulting her, making all sorts of lewd comments...

Miku thought that, if she had to stand one more second of Luki Megurine's annoying presence, she was going to go insane. What was his motive? She stopped pacing for a while, glancing up to stare at the mirror - her reflection stared back at her, her green eyes narrowed in frustration as a faint frown creased her forehead. As she stared at herself, she slowly exhaled, forcing herself to relax.

There was no point in getting angry. Luki probably wanted to get her angry, which was why he was behaving so...abnormally, today. So she wasn't going to give him the pleasure of getting his way. She would show him that his teasing and taunts did not affect her, in _any way whatsoever, _and that would probably make him stop stalking her everywhere. Hopefully. After all, she didn't know the way he thought.

_Calm. I am calm. I am so calm that the very thought of facing Luki later will not make me angry. _The thought ran around and around her mind, like some kind of mantra, and she continued mumbling it to herself. She tried to clamp down on her rising emotions, at the thought of the pink haired fiend, wearing a smirk on his face and tapping his foot impatiently, as he waited for her to come out.

She leant down to the sink, turning on the tap. Ice cold water gushed out, and she cupped the clear liquid in her hands, splashing some on her face. The water felt blessedly cool against her heated face, and she realised belatedly that her cheeks were flushed. She hadn't noticed earlier - she had been so focused on her frustration that she hadn't seen how red her face was. Had she really been that...angry, at Luki?

Now that she was feeling slightly less tensed up, she could see that she was wasting her energy getting angry over such a minor matter. Fine, so Luki was stalking her. Let him stalk her all he wanted. She would be perfectly normal - she would show him that, even if he was following her like some dopey puppy, she would not be affected by his aggravating presence. She wouldn't allow him to affect her in any way.

''You're taking an awfully long time, Miku,'' she heard Luki call out, his voice filled with a twisted pretence of concern. ''Should I call the paramedics? Or perhaps I should just barge inside to see what is wrong? Did you faint? I don't mind carrying out mouth-to-mouth resuscitation with you, you know. But I think that Mikuo might mind. I feel that you yourself wouldn't mind, though...would you, Miku?''

At those words, Miku took her words back, forgetting everything she had just thought about calm, and not letting him see exactly how much he affected her. Luki was a pest who knew exactly how to irritate her, and she wanted him out of her life. Right now. Again, she had no idea whatsoever what her boyfriend saw in Luki. How could anyone possibly befriend the pink haired monster? He was such a jerk.

And anyway, his constant presence was already more than torturous enough - why did he have to keep on giving her all those not so subtle reminders of the kiss that they had shared, earlier? And why on earth did he have to continuously remind her that she had kissed him back? Why couldn't Luki just go and see the school counsellor, to try to get rid of his obvious bipolar problem? She glared at the toilet door.

He was standing on the other side of that door, she knew. The Devil Incarnate was standing right outside, with that trademark smirk on his face. Just waiting for her to come out so that he could pounce on poor, helpless Miku. Well, she would not take this lying down. If he wanted to keep reminding her about that kiss - as he had, for the past two hours - then she would remind him, as well. See if he would regret that.

Luki flipped his pink hair out of his aqua blue eyes. His lips tilted up a little, into a small smile - this was fun. He hadn't really noticed before how amusing it was, to tease Miku. Especially about that kiss, which he _did not have any feelings about. _It was a stupid kiss, a foolish act, and there were no emotions whatsoever involved in that kiss. Anyway, whenever he teased her, she would blush. A lot.

The rosy tint of her porcelain cheeks, whenever he said something too suggestive to her...it was actually kind of adorable. Luki blinked, realising what he had just thought, and his smile immediately turned into a frown. No, he found no aspect of Miku Hatsune cute. She was his _enemy, _someone he absolutely detested, and he did not find her attractive in any way. She was so annoying - how could that be cute?

Suddenly, the toilet door was thrown open, and there stood the tealette, her green eyes sparking with fury. Her cheeks were slightly pink still, and Luki had to suck in a deep breath - she was gorgeous whenever she was mad..._no, I'm not going to think about that. _But it was true. With her flashing eyes, pouty lips and aggressive stance, he had never seen someone else so attractive to him. So...breathtaking.

''You are such a _moron,_'' she seethed, as he stared at her, blinking like...well, a moron. ''Why can't you just leave me alone, and learn to keep your mouth shut? What's up with you and that kiss? You were the one who kissed me first, you idiotic jerk, and you still have the nerve to keep reminding me about it? The kiss was nothing. Nothing! And if you use that kiss to annoy me one more time, I'll...I'll..''

''You'll do what?'' he drawled. ''Kiss me again?'' Luki withdrew slightly as he saw the blazing fire in her green eyes burn even hotter than it already had been. So...that had evidently been the wrong answer. Miku advanced on him, her teeth bared as she backed him into the wall - for the first time that he could remember, Luki actually felt a little scared of the teal haired girl. Her eyes were practically throwing off sparks.

''Kiss you again?'' she hissed, glaring up at him as he found his back pressed against the cold, hard wall. ''I will strangle you to death before I kiss you. Do you understand me? You have no idea how much I want to just reach over, wrap my fingers around your neck, and squeeze. But I won't do that, because I don't want to be charged with your murder - oh, and also because Luka wouldn't like it if I killed you.''

''Could you kill me to begin with?'' he asked dryly. ''It's not that easy to strangle someone, you know. You'd have to use a whole lot of strength to squeeze, and that strength is not one which you possess. You're only good at issuing empty threats, Miku - like a balloon letting out hot gas. All bark and no bite,'' he said dismissively. ''As if anyone could be scared of someone as tiny as you are,'' he added.

''Are you calling me short?'' she glared at him some more, moving one step closer to him so that she could try to intimidate him. Well, she wasn't going to be able to frighten him - not when she stood one entire head shorter than him. She was so close to him that she had to tilt her head back, just so that she could meet his eyes. And strangely, Luki was no longer fearing her anger - in fact, he found it rather...hot.

''You _are _short,'' he pointed out, rolling his eyes in disdain at her pointless question. ''And you know why I won't leave you alone?'' he paused for dramatic effect, noticing the way she tilted her head, waiting for his answer. ''Because I like picking on you,'' he announced. ''It's fun to watch the way you overreact to everything. And anyway, I don't have anything better to do. I might as well stalk you, and amuse myself.''

''If you have so much free time, then you might as well use that time to visit your dying grandmother,'' came the retort. Luki's humorous mood instantly dissipated, as he narrowed his eyes - again, she was bringing that issue up. He thought that she had forgotten about it, especially given how angry she had been, just moments ago. Why was she forever harping on about that? Didn't she get bored?

His voice turned from taunting to icy cold. ''I thought I said that I didn't want to discuss that anymore,'' he said coldly, his blue eyes narrowing slightly, down at her. Miku's own intense green eyes, now calm instead of furious, met his cool gaze evenly - had she been trying to ease their conversation down this path, all along? Maybe this was how she was going to get back at him, for annoying her.

By bringing up something that she knew he was unwilling to talk about. ''Well, you can't avoid the topic forever,'' she pointed out, her voice turning from heated to calm. ''After all, death is something that none of us can avoid...you can't just keep running away from it, even though you don't want to face it. Isn't your grandma's life worth anything to you? If you really cared, you'll try to see her one last time, before...''

''Before what?'' he snapped. ''Before what, exactly? I don't want to talk about this, Miku. Don't push me. And you wonder why I wanted to irritate you,'' his own voice dripped with ire. ''Don't you have any idea just precisely how much I don't wish to hear your words? Why can't you just leave all that alone? Is the matter about my grandmother really the only thing you can talk about, when you see me?''

He saw her hesitate. ''Well, what else do you want me to say?'' she asked, her voice sullen. ''I don't like you, Luki. Nor do you like me. Are we supposed to act all pally, like I actually have a reason to talk to you? We don't have any reason to talk to each other...I'm only willing to be civilised with you because I told Luka I'd try and convince you to go home. Otherwise, I wouldn't even be here now. Letting you taunt me.''

It was his turn to pause. ''Well, tell Luka that she doesn't need to bother,'' he finally said, his tone stiff. Cutting. ''And since you feel that way...fine. I'll leave you alone. You don't need to worry about me trying to tease you, anymore. I'm tired, anyway,'' he pushed her away from him, striding down the hallway. ''And I don't want to play any more childish games with you. I have better things to do, with my time.''

Then he felt a small hand, resting gently on his shoulder. He froze. ''You're the one who said that you had nothing better to do, other than to try and anger me,'' came the quiet rebuke. ''Are you just trying to run away? That's not how the Luki Megurine I know behaves. What are you so frightened of? Facing your grandmother's death? I know that it has to be scary...I know you don't like it. But you can't continue running away -''

He whirled around, pinning her with a stare. Miku froze, seeing the raw pain in his eyes - it was the first time he had shown her any sign of weakness, and...she didn't know how to react to that. ''Yes, I'm a foolish coward,'' he whispered, his voice bitter. ''I'm running away from everything because I want to pretend that it's all going to become better. Is that good enough? Could you leave me alone to rot, for now?''

She wanted to remain angry. She really did. But then, seeing the obvious hurt and disappointment in his eyes...she didn't think she could do it. Continue to argue with him. Earlier, without her intentions, the comments about his grandmother had slipped out - she hadn't meant to talk about his situation at home. But the words had come out, and she had seen his mood change. From taunting to bitter.

Was she supposed to feel triumphant that she had managed to stop him from teasing her? She knew she ought to - but listening to the sadness in his tone, she couldn't bring herself to gloat. ''Fine. I won't talk about it...'' _But only for now. _''Maybe you should say everything...to Luka. She's the one that you're going to need to convince about your stand. Not me. I'm just trying my best to help her to...convince you.''

She wouldn't give up on talking to him - she was a perfectionist, and she hated admitting defeat. But maybe for now, it would be better to back off. Luki cut her a stare, his blue eyes narrowed dangerously at her, before he finally nodded. One sharp, terse nod, and then he turned away from her, walking down the passageway. Miku stared after his back as he drifted away, his shoulders tensed and stiff. He was unhappy...

She ought to feel triumphant that she had managed to beat him in his game. She had succeeded in making him stop. He wasn't going to annoy her anymore. But instead of glee...she felt hollow. It was an empty victory, and she knew it. There was no joy to winning this round, not this time - all she managed to feel was a reluctant regret, for making him upset like that. For bringing up a sensitive topic, for him.

Miku wrapped her arms around her body, hugging herself tight. Maybe both of them ought to just leave each other alone, for a while.


	16. Chapter 16

''I'm not listening to you,'' Luki finally gritted out. Mikuo just pouted, flopping back onto his bed. He had been annoying Luki the whole afternoon, and Luki couldn't take it anymore.

''You really upset her, you know,'' his room-mate said, gazing up at the ceiling. Luki took one look at him, then sighed, returning his gaze to the book in his lap. There was a Geography test tomorrow - something that Mikuo seemed to have conveniently forgotten. Fine. It wasn't Luki's fault if the idiot failed the test. He had already told Mikuo to stop bothering him, and actually study. His words fell upon deaf ears.

''I did not upset her. She was being an annoying brat. And she was bringing up issues I did not want to discuss,'' Luki said absently. He was pretty sure he had read that sentence about fault lines and waterfalls already. Mikuo was being way too distracting - he couldn't study for the test properly, dammit. ''I'd go so far as to say that _she _was the one who upset me first.''

''You should have seen the look on her face when I mentioned you, earlier,'' Mikuo went on, completely oblivious to Luki's frustration. ''I've never seen her looking so upset and guilty before, you know? She said that...well, she said she made you unhappy. And that she felt really bad about it,'' Mikuo shrugged. Luki's turned to face him, an incredulous expression on his face. Mikuo returned his stare, looking bemused.

''Like she would give a damn about how I feel,'' Luki finally muttered, reaching up to push his fringe out of his eyes. _She loathes me. And I detest her. She wouldn't care about whether or not I was upset. _Besides, he hadn't _shown _her that he wasn't happy. He had...he thought he had handled the situation fairly well, given the emotional turmoil within him, at the time.

It wasn't like he had broken down or anything. He hadn't shouted at her, he hadn't admitted he was upset, he hadn't...done anything. Anything out of the ordinary. How did she know? Was he that obvious? Maybe he would have to work on his acting skills...''She's not heartless, Luki,'' Mikuo defended his girlfriend. ''I mean, you two might have some stupid feud going on, but that doesn't mean she's incapable of sympathy.''

''I didn't say that she can't feel,'' Luki's fingers tightened around the edge of his book. ''I just don't believe that her ability to sympathise can extend to me. She can't stand me, I can't stand her, we have no relation whatsoever to each other, and I want her to just leave me the hell alone,'' his gaze went back to the book. He had no desire to talk about this. Not with Mikuo.

_Guilty..._he was guilty. Guilty as hell. Because he had kissed Mikuo's girlfriend, and he despised himself because of that. Mikuo was his _best friend, _and he had...he made himself feel sick. Though it had felt so right to kiss Miku at the time. _What had I been thinking? _And earlier, with the whole teasing thing...he resolved to leave Miku Hatsune alone from now onwards.

It just depended on whether _she _would leave _him _alone. He didn't want to talk to her, since the conversation would no doubt turn to the topic of his grandmother. She was annoyingly persistent about this matter, and that was so...annoying. Not that he didn't already find her irritating. It just made her all the more so.

''Luki, you make her sound like some kind of monster,'' Mikuo sounded amused. ''She can care. She does care. She's not as heartless as you think she is,'' he said again, ignoring Luki's sigh of irritation. ''You should have seen the way she was beating herself up about it, just now. Miku feels really bad about upsetting you, you know. She didn't intend to do that, really.''

At this, Luki looked at his room-mate, arching an eyebrow. ''Well, is she willing to leave me alone about my grandmother?'' he asked, his tone carefully neutral. Mikuo hesitated, before he finally shook his head, fiddling with his phone. Luki looked away. ''Then I don't see why I should care, since she doesn't care either.''

''You can't just keep running away forever, you know,'' Mikuo hedged. At this, Luki threw his book down, frustrated - he wanted to study, but there was no way he could do such a thing now. Not with Mikuo going on and on about Miku and her guilt. And his _grandmother. _Did Miku ask him to help her try to convince him? Because it wasn't going to work. Not even with Mikuo.

''Are you on her side, or mine?'' he demanded. Mikuo fidgeted, obviously uneasy. His green eyes - they were so much like Miku's eyes, he couldn't help noticing - flicked back and forth, between Luki and their room door. Luki just continued staring at him, waiting for a reply of some sort, and finally, Mikuo let out a sigh.

''Luki, you're my room-mate, and you're my best friend. Obviously, I'm concerned about you. But Miku is my girlfriend, and I can't help but agree with her point of view...if you're asking me to choose between the two of you,'' Mikuo sounded helpless, ''I don't know who to pick, okay? You two are both important to me...but logically speaking, I have to agree with my girlfriend,'' he sounded defeated. Luki gritted his teeth.

''Thanks for the show of support, Mikuo,'' he answered, his voice dripping with sarcasm. The teal haired boy flinched, and instantly, Luki felt a little bad - he was at fault here, he knew. Not Mikuo. _He _was the one who had kissed his best friend's girlfriend, not Mikuo, and he was in the wrong. Yet, here he was, putting Mikuo in a spot and making him feel so guilty when he wasn't actually in any wrong. It wasn't Mikuo's fault.

It was _Miku's _fault. She was the one who had influenced Mikuo to speak up about the issue. Because the Mikuo that Luki knew wouldn't have cared about Luki's personal issues, not unless he decided to voice his problems out himself. ''You don't have to go along with your girlfriend all the time, you know,'' he pointed out, the sarcasm in his voice lessening a little.

To his surprise, Mikuo straightened, his green eyes meeting Luki's straight on. ''It's not her fault, don't blame her,'' he said quietly. ''She was talking about it to me, this afternoon. She told me about your situation because I asked her what was wrong. And I agree with her. As well as your sister. You can't keep avoiding the issue, Luki. Your grandmother...she's dying.''

''I know that. You don't need to remind me,'' his tone was cutting. Mikuo seemed unaffected by his words though, glancing down at his phone. Luki wondered what he was looking at. ''Don't try to argue with me, Mikuo. Miku has already tried all ways and means to convince me,'' he fisted his bedsheets, the only way he allowed his agitation to show. ''You're no different.''

''I'm no different,'' Mikuo agreed affably, ''but I am concerned. You're in self-denial, Luki. That's not good for health, you know,'' he stretched, yawning. ''Well, since you said that my words won't make any difference to you, then I won't say anything. You've most probably heard it all before, anyway. In fact, I think I'll be better off spending time with Miku, rather than you.''

Despite his apparent apathy, Luki's interest was piqued. ''What's wrong with her, of all people?'' he grumbled. ''It's not like _she _has any dying relatives or whatnot. She has nothing to worry about...'' he picked up his book again, trying to find the page he had been reading. He wouldn't be able to study properly, not at this rate.

A few seconds later, a phone was shoved under his nose. Luki blinked, looking up - Mikuo was holding out his phone, his face expressionless. His blank eyes actually made Luki feel slightly uneasy - he was used to Mikuo always being friendly and affable. He never let anything get him down. He was always encouraging, always humorous...the complete opposite of Luki.

His gaze flicked back down to the small screen. _Mikuo? Mikuo, I feel really bad about it...but I can't stop, I promised Luka, I don't want to break my promise and make her sad. She's already so upset, you know. But Luki...I think I made him really angry, I don't know, it's not like I really hate him or anything, I just try to hate him since he hates me and everything._

Mikuo swiped his finger down the screen, showing him another message. _Mikuo, is he still unhappy at me? Could you...ask him if he's okay? I really don't want to be the cause of his misery or anything. It's my fault, I admit that I shouldn't have talked about his grandma to him! It makes me feel really guilty...I mean, the way he was staring at me when I talked about his situation...he looked so bitter._

And a final message. _Mikuo, can I talk to you? I need someone to confide in, and I really can't think of anyone better than you. Please? _Luki looked up, meeting his room-mate's piercing emerald eyes. He didn't want to be so mean, but if he wasn't as blunt as he always was, he knew that Mikuo would suspect something was up with him and Miku. ''So...that matters to me, how?'' he drawled, keeping his voice neutral.

Something flashed through Mikuo's eyes, and he withdrew, his mouth tensing. It was one of the first few times Luki had seen Mikuo angry. He knew he was angry - that tensing of his mouth was a tell-tale sign. He and Mikuo were best friends, and Luki knew every single one of his behavioural tics. ''She actually cares about you, you know,'' he said evenly. ''Despite what you think. Even though you see her as an enemy.''

''I doubt she really cares,'' Luki muttered, his gaze flicking back to his book. ''I mean, she wants me to go home at any cost. It's probably just some act she put on, so she can try and convince me to return home. It's not going to work,'' he said obstinately, flipping a page of the book - he wasn't even reading it, really - as he spoke. Mikuo let out an audible sigh.

''Why do you see her as your enemy?'' he asked, causing Luki to stiffen. ''I don't get it. She said that, from the very moment you saw her, you hated her, and she still doesn't know why. She said that she has never seen you as a genuine enemy, and that the animosity usually came from you. _She _herself never had any reason to dislike you. So...what made you dislike her?''

Luki didn't want to answer that. _I don't want Mikuo to know that it's because I...found her pretty. Because I was so attracted to her, I ended up being repelled by my own attraction. My own...longing. To get closer, nearer, to her. I don't want Mikuo to misunderstand, and think that I like Miku or anything like that...because I don't. I don't like her. I loathe her with a passion, and that won't ever change._

''Because of reasons,'' he finally answered, not looking up to meet his best friend's gaze. ''Do I need to have a particular reason to dislike a person? Sometimes, the very sight of someone can irk you. I'm certain you understand that, even if you've never felt that way before,'' he raised an eyebrow. That was plausible. Luki didn't think Mikuo had a single enemy, really.

Was there anyone in school the teal haired boy didn't get along with? He was friendly and well-liked, and he never did anything to offend any person. He tried to maintain good relations with anyone he ever came across. Mikuo was just naturally outgoing and sociable. He was nothing like Luki, who usually kept to himself. Luki was not fond of making friends. He didn't do such a thing easily. Friends. It was so...troublesome.

Despite that, people were still interested in him. Maybe it was because he was the ever-popular Mikuo Hatsune's room-mate, and best friend. Or maybe it was just because he was so aloof and distant. Either way, people always somehow managed to get his number - and all the texts would come pouring in. _Do you want to hang out? Hey, want to go out and catch a movie together? We can have lunch, too!_

He never said yes. He didn't outright say no, but he never accepted, either. He wasn't interested in dating. His coldness didn't repel people, the way he thought it would - in fact, it just made people more interested in him. They thought they could get him to open up, and break down the walls he had spent so long building up. But that would never happen, of course. He never allowed anyone in. Other than his room-mate.

Mainly because Mikuo hadn't stopped bugging him until Luki agreed to be friends with him. Other than Mikuo...only Luka knew him well, and that was because she was his twin sister. Not to mention...Miku knew him too. She had known him since young, after all. Not that he enjoyed admitting that his enemy knew him much better than most people ever would.

It wasn't Luki's fault that he had turned out so unsociable and aloof. He was just...this way. Ever since he was a young child. Luka was the chirpy, bubbly one. He was the calm, distant one. They were twins, after all. They balanced each other out. And Miku was the one always between the both of them, sometimes happy, sometimes quiet. Miku was like the neutral ground between him and Luka. Always.

He sometimes wondered what his life would have been like, if he hadn't grown up together with the Hatsune girl. Would he be different now? Or would he still be the same? He wasn't sure, and he didn't know why he was even interested in the answer. He was fine with the way he was now, anyway. She didn't matter to him. Other people never mattered to him. Luki preferred to be by himself, most of the time.

He and Mikuo were like the school princes, in a way. He wasn't too fond of that - it brought him too much female attention - but that simply could not be denied. Mikuo was the outgoing one, kind and nice and funny. He was the cold one, aloof and distant and serious. They both attracted different people. But Mikuo was now taken...and him? He just wasn't interested.

''I guess I can understand that,'' Mikuo sounded resigned. ''But...I really do wonder what's in your mind, sometimes,'' he finally said, serious for once. Luki just ignored him - or, at least, he seemed to ignore him. His fingers gripped his book tightly, so tightly that his already pale knuckles had turned white. ''What are you thinking, Luki? She never wanted to hate you, but you're pushing her into a corner. I don't get why you have to be so hostile towards her.''

''Is she asking you to ask me this?'' he finally snapped, unsure of why he was so agitated. It was a good question, actually. _I just hate her, I suppose. But that sounds like a stupid answer, to a stupid question. _''Because if she is, she ought to know the answer already,'' he said scathingly, closing his eyes. His fingers raked through his hair, messing it up. He didn't know what he was supposed to say to Mikuo now.

''She's not asking me to ask you on her behalf. I'm curious about it. And she doesn't know the answer,'' came the calm reply. ''Well, since you happen to be in such a nasty mood right now...I don't think that there's any point in me sticking around and trying to talk you. You're just going to be mean, and Miku needs me more now. So I'll leave you here to seethe all you want, Luki. Guess we'll see each other during dinner.''

With that, Mikuo walked away from him, out of the room. Even though Mikuo was clearly angry at Luki, he didn't slam the door or anything as he left - the door was shut softly, and if Luki hadn't been watching him the whole time, he wouldn't even have known that Mikuo had left the room. He was nothing like Luki - Luki would have stormed out of the room, making as much noise as possible in a bid to annoy Mikuo.

It was so strange. Mikuo was more emotional than Luki, yet when it came to expressing his anger, he was calm and...commanding, in a way. Luki was colder and more unemotional than his best friend, but when he was angry, he lost his level-headedness, and went completely berserk. Not that he had hit that level of anger in a long while. Not even with Miku, earlier.

Yes, he had been angry at Miku when she talked about his grandma, but it wasn't enough to push him beyond his limits. Then, he still had control over himself. It was strange, but despite the fact that Miku was someone he regarded as an enemy...he had never lost his head at her. Not once. Not ever. _Odd. I figured that someone I hated as much as her would rile me up more. But...I never really lost my temper at her..._

What did that mean? He groaned - why was he even thinking about this? The very moment Mikuo left the room, his mind immediately drifted to Miku...no, actually, the tealette had never once left his thoughts. She was always there, in his head. Annoying the hell out of him. And with Mikuo gone, there was nothing left to distract him from thinking about her. _Stop it. _Luki didn't _want _to think about her, dammit.

He tossed his book aside, leaning back against the headboard of his bed. His gaze drifted up to the ceiling, and he let out a soft sigh. There was no point in deluding himself - there was no way he could study for tomorrow's Geography test. It didn't matter whether or not Mikuo was around, annoying him - he just wasn't in the mood to study. He was too...what was he feeling now?

Ever since he saw those messages in Mikuo's phone, the ones from Miku...she sounded like she actually cared about him. Just like what Mikuo said. It was as though she actually did treat him as a friend, someone who was worthy of her concern, even though he always thought of her as someone to hate. Someone who hated him as much as he couldn't stand her. _After all, she's always taunting me, too. It's not just me. I'm not bullying her. She insults me back._

_She insults me back..._abruptly, he realised that she had never once done anything to provoke him. It was always the other way round. It was always him who started it. _No, it's just a tiny observation. I sure as hell don't feel guilty about that. _He threw his arm over his eyes, letting his world turn dark. He didn't want to think right now. He didn't want to understand himself, or his feelings about his enemy...

She was someone he loathed with every fibre of his being. He knew that. But then...why did he feel so damn happy that she cared about him?

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**Solitaryloner: **__I have finally updated this! Because I saw some people have been asking for this story, so I decided to come back to it. Don't worry, it's not on hiatus or anything, I just wasn't really in the mood to update._

_Luki's tsundere-ness really frustrates me. He is a very annoyingly lovable character to write about. I was actually wondering, do you like the pace of this? Or should I make him even more tsundere, just so that we can frustrate everyone (including myself) further?_

_Reviews please? I'd like to know your opinions. Each review means a whole lot to me._


End file.
